Into the inferno, Part one Sosin's comet
by Lady Blade
Summary: Last air-bender? I think not! Join Ally, although she is thirteen she is an Air-bending protegee, armed with her fans and staff she has been given the seemingly impossible mission of insuring that the young Air Nomads survive. Full summery inside!
1. The hardships of responsibility

**The First Inferno; Sosin's Comet.**

The LAST air-bender? I think not! The Air Bending masters had stayed to fight giving a chance for their precious young ones a chance to escape when Sosin's Comet came. Join Ally, although she is thirteen she is an Air-bending protegee, armed with her fans and staff she has been given the seemingly impossible mission of insuring that the young Air Nomads survive.

Disclaimer. I do not own Avatar the last air-bender.

* * *

**_~*~~~*~-Chapter One-~*~~~*~_**

* * *

"Aang?" Ally asked softly.

Aang jumped and spun around in surprise, looking at Ally with shocked watery silvery-gray eyes, his face was the one of complete despair under the cloak of a moonless night. Ally was stunned that Aang's normally happy energetic face could hold so much pain. She automatically sped over to him with the speed only Air-bending masters could achieved, embracing him in a fierce hug. "Hey, whats wrong?"

The silence was too much for her. She looked at Aang's face, his silvery-gray orbs were evasive of her stormy blue orbs. Ally sighed, she knew whats wrong, it was so obvious that it stood out like a blooming Luna flower at night, the troubles that should never be dumped onto a young boy coiled around Aang like a venomous Saber-tooth Spider-Snake. "It's become too much hasn't it?" Ally stated.

Due to the signs of a possible war, Aang was told about his status as the Avatar at the age 12, four years earlier than the usual. Any twelve-year-old would feel the tremendous burdened by this status, and he came to spend more time practicing Air-bending with the monks than playing with his friends, and even then he couldn't play with his friends who thought that which ever team he'd be on would have the upper advantage.

Aang had mastered the Element of air at the age of eleven when he had created the air scooter, earning himself the sacred tattoo arrows found on the original Air-benders, Ally had gotten her arrow tattoo's when she was twelve, that was a year ago, she had created the move of the triple tornado kick.

"It's not that." Aang muttered down-hearted. "There going to move me to the Eastern Air Temple because they think training away from Monk Gyatso will speed up my education."

Bubbling anger flared in Ally's stormy eyes. "They cant do that. They've wronged you too much already!" Aang looked away, in the cloak of darkness it was hard for Ally to decipher his emotions... she could have a good guess though.

"I'm going away. I- I just cant stand this anymore. I have to." Aang said, pleading Ally to understand.

Ally sighed in half sympathy and half disapproval, but she could understand to some extent; She was perhaps Aang's best friend, granted Aang had a lot of good friends all over the world, but... when came down to it, Aang opened up about his greatest fears to her more so then others, with an exception to Monk Gyatso, who was a father figure to Aang.

"Let me come with you." Ally said.

Aang was swift to decline, even though it was against his nature to be anti-sociable. "No, I don't want to drag you into this, besides Gyatso would be heart broken if his two best students took off."

"You cant possibly think that I'm going to let you go off on your own." Ally said sternly.

"I wont be alone." Aang insisted, a ghost of his old enthusiastic happiness flickered across his face. "I'm taking Appa." Ally shook her head, torn between amusement at Aang's childish antics and disapproval at his reasoning. "I know what your thinking Ally." Aang said, "But I really do just want to go it alone and travel for a bit. I might visit Luigi at the Southern Water Tribe. I wont entirely be alone for most part."

Ally felt the tell tale signs that she might cry as her eyes prickled in discomfort and her throat constricted. "Just promise that you'll come back, promise me that I'll see you again. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. And I will come back. I promise. Avatar's honor." Aang said.

Ally pulled Aang in for one last warm embrace, it was hard to let go after several seconds, it felt as though those seconds should have lasted longer. They reluctantly let go, and stood three feet apart and bowed respectfully with the Air Nomad hand sign.

"Bye Aang." Ally said softly in her sadness, any louder and her voice was surely going to crack and show just how painful Aang's leaving effected her, it was like losing a little brother.

"We'll meet each other again." Aang said with conviction. "Bye Ally."

Ally watched with teary stormy blue eyes as Aang's retreating figure faded away and eventually the nights cloak made it impossible to see him. She reluctantly walked back towards the Air Temple and towards the girls dorm. She gently tread into her room as quite as any air spirit could, then kicked off her brown knee-high boots and fell onto her bed gracelessly.

Moisture in her eyes swelled a little more as she watched from her window the slitthouse of Aang's flying bison across the night sky, she was starting regret respecting Aang's decision to leave without her, she prayed that he'd stay safe and he'd keep his promise. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes then fell into uneasy sleep.


	2. Never turn away from a destiny

Disclaimer; I dont own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Two-~*~~~*~_

_Aang's shouts filled the air along with the thunderous roars of the wind and furious rain plummeting down so thickly that you couldnt see three meters in front of you. There was a sudden thunders rumbling overhead following almost instaintly by flashes of lightning. Appa roared in fear and swooped downward, away from the lightning. Aang shouted but it was lost in the howling wind. A large wave reared up like an armadillo cobra. _

_Appa tried to evaied the wall of water by trying to fly over it, but the wave crashed down on both Airbender and flying bison, surrounding them in the oceans cold embrace. Aang lost his grip of Appa's reins, drifting away from his animal guide. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, glowing a bright dazzling white along with his arrow tattoos. A large orb of air surrounded him and his bison and encased them in a globe of ice._

"Ally! Ally! ALLY! Wake up! Wake up NOW!" Someone shouted in Ally's ear. Ally bolted upright. Monk Gyasto came into her view. She got out of bed and before she could ask what was wrong, her answer was the door being knocked down by a blast of fire. Ally screamed in shock, why were the Fire Nation attacking us?

Monk Gyasto swiftly drew up a air sheild to protect both of them from a second powerful blast of fire coming at them. Gyasto then shot a gust of wind from his palms and the Fire Nation soldier shot away like a rag doll.

"Ally, go and wake up the children and protect them. Get them far away and dont look back." Gyasto siad and he created the air scooter to get out of her room to help the other Air Guardians. Ally shot out of the room grabbing her yellow staff on the way out, along with her two fans that had been a gift from Kyoshi island.

The sight in front of her scared her more then her vage nightmare about Aang in danger, already the dream had faded as though it had never been. It had been pushed away with the strength of a rampaging sky bison, replaced with a scene of absolute cruelty Ally never knew the Firebenders were capable of.

Almost everything was ablaze, lighting the scene with horror. The firebendering soldiers were either very powerful masters or found a more powerful energy source then the sun. It was still the early morning, the sun had bairly peaked above the cloudes, so the Firebenders couldnt possibley create massive fire balls with-out another energy source. Pushing the wonder out of her mind and focusing on getting her fellow air benders to safety, she pushed her worrior fans into the sides of her belt and held her staff in fighting position.

She ran into the inferno with the grace of a furious tornado. Skipping over and around orange, yellowy red fire, ignoring the ambers that burned the her feet at every quick light step, she raced towards the middle of the air temple were the younger ones resided.

The temple was split into sections. Master Airbenders slept on the out skirts of the temple, while the young training airbenders slept near the middle of the temple. She ducked a massive fireball and swept her staff in a high arc, a blast of solid air slammed into the Firebender sending him flying.

She created a ball of revolving air and hopped onto it, creating the air-scooter. She ignored the wall she was rapidly moving toward and the ball zoomed up it. Leaving the earthbound devistation on the lower part of the mountain.

She climbed through a window and blasted all the doors open, inhailing all the air her lungs could carry until she was sure any more air would make her lungs exsplode she shouted. "EVERYONE GET UP AND HURRY THE FIRE NATION IS ATTACKING!" The walls shook with her voice echoing across the walls and some stones cracked with the loud sound, windows shattered and they're were shouts of surprise.

The halls filled with surprised young boys, all ranging from three to sixteen. All bald but no arrow. Their attention emidiantly went to her as she was clearly the one who awoke them. "Get your gliders." She told them. "And then asemble in two lines in this corridor. I will be back as quickly as possible, try to keep calm." After she siad that there was a loud exsplosion. She winced, yeah that was sure to cause panic. She jumped out the window, her staff snapped into glider mode.

Shifting her weight she circled the tower and then swiftly swooped to the twin tower next to the boys. She did the same for the girls, who, like the boys, seemed bewhildered yet respected her orders as a bending master. Like the boys the girls were between three and sixteen, but unlike the boys the girls tower had the babies section with them and Ally ordered the girls to carry them. They lined up in two line formation.

Another Exsplosion rocked the air temple, it sounded much closer. Ally blasted the wall with an air blast, giving them a large opening. "Following me." she siad quickly. She jumped off the tower.

Then she flipped her glider over and stood on it like she was surfing. A few large sweeping movments with her arms and a large dome of turbilent air surrounded the group of girls and the babies they were holding.

As Ally had feared Firebenders had spotted them and pelted large fireballs at them, thanking the great spirits she had thought ahead the fireballs bounced of her shield of twirling air, however a few girls screamed in surprise at the devistation below.

"Through the window!" Ally shouted pointing at the window where the boys were waiting. The first few girls entered the building followed by the rest. Ally stopped the protective air sphere and then flipped through the window. Everyone was talking loudly over the babies were fearful crying, Ally did a quick head count trying to remeber how many children the temple held, minis Aang that made twenty-seven. Six people were missing. Ally knew those people; they were much older then her and had recived their arrow tattoos, they were probable fighting below. She masked her worry with difficultly and bellowed. "Silence!"

The people near her winced at the volume and everyones faces turned to her and silence fell apon them, the babies cries could still be heard but they were settling down. Ally cleared her throat, "Older people are to pair up with the youngest, a baby asigned to each pair. Quickly!" Ally siad sharpish. She spun around and kicked out her foot and the wall blasted away. "As soon as you are in the air form a tight circle and fly to the Flying Bison sanctuary." The elder teens nodded while holding the baby they had, the younger children were either clinging to the olders back or standing next to them.

Ally jumped and flung her leg around, a wall of spinning air cacooned around her, leaving a hole for the others to fly though. When everyone was in the air Ally lead them towards the Flying Bison sanctuary. She kept the air sphere spinning as the fireballs kept following them. They saw the twenty Bison's and among them fifteen Flying Ermine-wolves. Exsplosions made the temples tremple.

Ally swooped down towards the large animals and landed spinning her glider and it turned back into her staff. The group landed and the older people climbed onto their respected flying bison, they're young charges they were asigned to followed them.

The remainding Flying Ermine-wolves tosed their wolf shaped heads, looking for their masters who had not come, but battling the firebenders.

Ally saw her animal guide, Snowfire. She was a flying ermine-wolf, like all flying ermine-wolves, she had a long body, a wolf head and like the Flying bison, the flying Ermine-wolf had the bluey gray arrow on its head and a line down its back, ending with the same pattern on its wolfish tail, her golden yellow eyes were sharp and intelligent.

Then the lemers came, around sixty or seventy of them, trying to get away from the wraph of the firebenders. She watched as their intelligent wide eyes took in what was happening and flew onto a bison. Sometimes Ally wondered if these animals were smarter then they let on...

She made quick work of saddling Snowfire, then shouted to everyone to follow her. "Yip yip!" Ally called to all the flying creatures saddled and carrying passangers. They rose into the air and took off into the sky, ten seconds later firebenders had filled in the Bison Sanctuary and started shooting firey infernos at them. The remaining Ermine-wolves howled in anger and attacked the red and gold armored intruders with their sharp canines and their powerful air-bending powers.

Ally quickly created a shield of air to stop the powered up fire-benders just incase. Then, they were out of firing range. The Ermine-wolves were visious when protecting their terretory it was frightening, she looked away.

That was when she saw the fire-benders energy source; a comet the size of a small island, it heated the sky like a thousand volcano eruptions. It left the white clouds a shade of blood red and the sky looked like it was set alight, painted blistering aubern instead its calm peaceful blue.

She worriedly looked at her fellow air nomads, what would happen to them? Was she going to be responsible for training them in the ways of air-bending? Showing them the way of spiritural inlightement? or should she take them to an air temple? What if the fire benders had layed sige to the other air temples as well? She closed her eyes at the thought and turned away from her fellow air-benders to hide unshed tears.

Ally and Snowfire fell behind as the group drifted over a blood stained cloud. "Look out!" shouted a small boy by the age of three. Ally swiftly turned and twirled her staff around to avoid the visious orange flames. She stood up on Snowfire's head to get a better look at who could shoot from such a range.

It was Fire Lord Sosin, coming towards them, flying through the air with the help of a large jet of fire proppelling him into the sky.


	3. Fighting Lightning and Fire? Not Fun

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Three-~*~~~*~_

Ally gritted her teeth "Keep going and don't look back, what ever happens don't even think of returning." she ordered and leapped off the side of Snowfire's head.

Free falling, she dived head first towards the Fire Lord. With quick use of her air-bending she opened her staff and turned it to glider mode, the yellow fabric seemed to glow slightly. She flipped forward and did three roundhouse kicks, creating massive tornado's.

The Fire Lord responded accordingly, sending a wide long stream of fire that blasted a hole in the triple tornado attack as though it were nothing. His return attack was something so deadly and rare Ally didn't see it coming. Lightning, and lots of it.

She tried to dodge but it did not permit her to escape its ruthless nature. The electrical energy shot into her foot and its intense heat boiled her blood, a strange ringing sensation burned in her ears and she started to fall into darkness.

_She was cold and wet, bubbles rose from her mouth rapidly. Then a strange sight drifted in-front of her, there was someone trapped in an icy sphere, a boy air-bending master and a flying bison, the arrow tattoos were glowing pure white, the eyes closed in focused meditation... _

No, she wasn't wet, and she wasn't cold. She was aching all over and she could feel air rushing around her like she was plummeting to the ground at high speeds. Her stormy blue eyes snapped open in shock as she remembered what had just transpired. Suddenly a large white figure caught her and she was lifted up. She wasn't falling anymore.

"Thanks Snow-fire." said Ally weakly. She lifted her head to see the Fire Lord going after the others. Her stormy blue eyes narrowed and she took out her Kyoshi fans, not bothering to look at her destroyed glider, she flapped the fans open and took off again. This time planning to take the Fire-Nation ruler to the ground, no matter how many lightning strikes he shoots.

Tears of pain leaked from her eyes as she pushed the air behind her to make her go faster. She saw the Fire Lord disappear behind a cloud. She hissed in pain as she maneuvered she body straight at the direction the Fire Lord disappeared.

Finally she reached the clouds, and like before they were stained with a blood red colour. She saw black dots in the distance and the Fire Lord zooming after them.

She propelled herself forward again, Ally moved her hands over her head and used the fans to cut through the air in front of her. She was giving the mission to insure the future air-benders, she wasn't going to let Monk Gyasto down. She was above the Fire Lord now and she dived down on him with the speed of a master air-bender.

The Fire Lord and Ally tumbled towards the ground in a blur of fire and air. Ally twisted around with cat-like grace, avoiding a fire kick and punch. She pushed her hands down on the opponents shoulders and followed through with flipping them over and over, using air-bending to make them go faster.

The Fire Lord gave a roar of fustraition and, either from bravery or pure anger or idiotness she didnt know, he blasted fire from his mouth, hands and feet. It could have killed them both. Ally pushed down when she was sure she was on top and used the kyoshi fans to push her opponent down while she shot upwards.

Pain flared across her right shoulder and heat flashed across the side of her face. She flinched away and twirled to the left. A large burst of fire shot at her again, she dodge barely then slammed the air into the Fire Lord's back, sending him into the side of the mountain. Ally, not wanting to continue a fight, as is the nature of the air nomads turned heel and propelled herself skywards.

Snow-fire came under her once again and lifted her into the sky, her long arrow-dynamic body shot faster then Ally's injured body could. Ally turned to look below them just as they shot through the clouds, she had seen the Fire Lord coming after her. Doesn't he ever give up?

She looked around, the children of the air nomads and their bison were only just seeable as black specks against the early morning sky, if they wanted to get away they'd have to fly through the clouds...

Snowfire shot towards the air nomads and Ally stood up with her fans at the ready, waiting for the Fire-nation ruler to burst through the clouds and start shooting fire at her.

Three agonizing seconds passed by before as predicted, Fire Lord Sosin shot through the clouds and looked at her. She saw his golden fire orbs narrow as his eyes observed her stance and blue arrow tattoos. Something flickered across his eyes as something seemed to click into his mind. What? Ally wasn't that sure. What ever it was he seemed to take her more seriously... yet he looked at her as though she were a prize, this angered her, and when she got angry she got _angry_.

Ally ran across Snow-fires long back and spun a wide kick towards the Fire Lord, sending a powerful pinwheel of air spinning towards the man clad in gold and red. He seemed to dodge the attack effortlessly and his counter attack was again made of lightning. Snow-fire swooped out of its way while Ally created a firm invisible wall of thick air. The blue lightning crackled and flashed across the thick shield but did not penetrate. She wasn't going to be hit with lightning again, either indirectly or directly.

Ally splayed her hand outward and spun it around to create a small ball of air, she kicked it towards the Fire lord along with a few swift punches and swipes, and three tornado's were formed. She pushed them towards him with the force of a hurricane. She stole a quick glance towards where the air nomad children were, they were still small specks against the fire-lit sky, she returned her attention to her opponent, who had made quick work of her attacks.

Ally prepared herself again, a few calming breaths and suddenly the Fire Lord shouted across the twenty meter space between them. "Is that all the Avatar can do! I expected more!" He shot a charged stream of dark red fire at her. Ally diverged it by creating a large sphere of air around her and Snow-fire. He thought _she _was the _Avatar? _Well, she wasn't about to correct him, she wont have him chasing Aang and maby if it prevented the other nomads deaths, one death for the lives of thirty-one plus Aang's? It was her life that was forted after all, her choice.

The Monks had taught her that all life was precious, and Ally would never sacrifice a life, unless... it was her own. The monks never taught them what to do in situations like this, they had always been sheltered from harsh complexities of the world. Her life was just as precious as Monk Gyasto's who was fighting down at the Temple, risking his life to save theirs, the seven teenage air-bending masters like her but older, fighting to give them a chance at life.

She would do the same, she already was doing the same, she was risking her life to save the others, and she was prepared to take the fall if that's what it came to.


	4. Awaking, Sorrow, Plans and More Pain

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Four-~*~~~*~_

Lighning crackled again like mocking laughter, Snowfire dodged it for her. Ally's lower lip was bleeding and she had quite a few bruises, her bones were aching and she was just plain exhausted. She wasnt about to give up though, not by a long shot. Her fans were burnt yet still useble.

Fire lashed out again and Ally used the cloudes to wash them out, clouds were, after all, made of water and air. She jumped towards the Fire Nation ruler, creating a hole in a fire blast he sent then she dived though the ring of visious licking flames and she managed to kick the Fire Lord in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. For a last offencive attack she drew her fans above her head while beneith her the Fire Lord begain to fall. She lashed downwards, the terbulent air crashed down on the red and gold armored man, sending him crashing into the water below with an almighty splash and a burst of steam.

Snowfire caught her and swiftly turned to fly up into the sky, as they had desended during the battle. Ally searched for the children of the Air Nomads but she couldnt see them, she felt a jolt of panic. Snowfire however, seemed to know because the humongus Ermine-wolf shot southwards.

Sending a turbulent of air to shift the clouds around her, she made the clouds surround her and she and Snowfire went off to find the other airbenders.

It was day-break now and the comet could still be seen over the horizon, the red stains on the clouds had washed out and were like soft white balls of cotten. Her legs buckled from exhastion and she lay down on Snowfires soft fur. She looked up and sighed in relief as she spotted the children air nomads. She finnally started to take in the pain and gritted her teeth as her shoulder smelt of burnt flesh and pained her like a sonovabitch, but it was her foot that pained her more then anything, she looked down at her burnt foot, the burn where the lightning struck was raw with black burned flesh and caked with dried blood.

She passed out at the sight.

_Exsplosions rocked the Eastern air temple and screams echoed around the halls, airbenders evaided and tried to flee but no one was left unmarked and alive. _

_Wild fires raced through the __Western Air Temple, noise sounded everywhere as panic created disorginized caios, Nomads jumped off the bolconeys __of the upside down structures to avoid the out-of-control flames, none of them had gliders._

_The Northern Air __Temple was in compleat disorray as the ruthless firebenders attacked with visous __efficiency, there was a flurry of visousness as tornados and flames attacked each other in a deadly dance._

_At the Southern Air Temple the airbending Masters and the Monks fought with bravery, but even with there skill they were ingulfed in flames. All the while a soaked royal armored gold and red figure observed with blazing amber gold eyes, no regret as to what he had done, only anger at losing the Avatar._

_The view changed from the scorched landscape to a cold and wet scene, in a sphere of ice the boy with glowing Master Airbender tattoos waited with his bison. Waiting to be released from the icy prison... _

_The vison was engulfed in darkness._

When Ally awoke, her visions faded away slowly, as though they were a dim memory from early childhood. The sounds around her pulled her further back to consiousness; the sounds of crying, whispers of comfort, a crackling fire, a continuious drip of water, the chirping of the lemers and the occasional snort of a flying bison... Then feeling came, she was aching all over, stiff and sore as though she hadnt moved for a long time. She opened her eyes and confusion filled her stormy blue eyes, where was she? Above her was a ceiling of rocks nothing like the temple ceillings she woke up to.

"Ally's awake!" someone beside her hissed. Silence was deafening, attempting to sit up she was restrained by a pair of hands, pushing her back down on what she realized was Snowfires soft white furry back. She groaned in rejection of being seen as weak, "You need to lay down, your body has suffered greatly, it needs time to heal." Ally realized who the voice belonged to; Koiki, a boy around the age of fifteen, from what Ally heard of him he was good at healing remidies, an expert really, but he lacked in airbending skill.

"I'll be fine." Ally siad, pushing the hands away gently and sat up. She grunted at the pain in her shoulder and shoved away the dizziness that spun her world. "Where are we?" she asked as she oberved the walls that flickered from the light of the camp fire.

"A cave somewhere on whale-tail island." A sixteen year old girl said as she layed an assortments of fruits infront of Ally. With the help of the fire light she could see it was Jin, whome was suppose to get her arrow tattoos the day the fire-nation attacked.

Ally gave a half bitter smile and nodded. She looked around at the depressed faces, tear stained, loss of hope and homeless. She winced slightly at their pained looks.

"Whats wrong? where does it hurt?" asked Koiki urgently.

"Just my heart." Ally sighed. "Home." she clarified when Koiki looked so alarmed that it looked rather hysterical. Koiki alarmed look disappeared instaintly to be replaced by sadness, he nodded sadly. "How long have I been...?" Ally asked, her voice trailing off.

"Three days." Jin siad compassionetly, "That must of been some fight."

"I came out the worst. Air isnt as painful as fire." Ally siad grimcing, she took a bannana from the fruit pile and peiled away the rubbery skin.

"Still deadly." Jin siad.

Ally nodded.

"Was that really the Fire Lord? That you fought?" A small four year old boy, asked.

"Aurdry, you should be asleep," Jin said gentley.

"But, I'm no tired," the small boy protested with a small yawn he tried to hide.

"Common Aurdry, Ally needs rest. And so do you." Jin said, leading the small boy towards the group of small sleeping children. It look like twelve and older were awake, with the exseption to a few eleven year olds.

Ally watched as Damion walked up to her and sat down next to her, "Are you cold?" he asked gentley.

Ally blushed, "Not really."

The sixteen year old boy looked at her with browny gray eyes, "You had a vison while you were knocked out."

Ally sighed while nodded slightly, "I cant remeber percifics but... the other Air Temples suffered the same attack. I dont think there are survivors."

He sagged forwards, nodded and walked away to the others to tell them what she had siad.

Koiki sighed, "We've had no contact with the Monks for three days. We suspected they didnt survive, but now that you've comfirmed it..." Ally nodded and held up her hand to stop the explanation. "Do you know what happened to Aang?" he asked.

"He left the temple the night before the attack." Ally siad, "I dont know where he is, but at least he wasnt caught in the massica." Koiki nodded. "I'm going to have to leave when I get better, I'll go to each of the air temples in turn and see if I can find survivors."

"What! No!" Koiki siad in panic. "We cant be seperaited."

"If there were others would you want to know and keep them save? We are all brothers and sisters, if I was lost I'd want someone to at least try to look for me. And no." she added, "We cant go as a group, that'd only make the progress slower. Valuble time will be waisted, we cant afford to do that, the fire nation obviously wants the Air Nomads terminated, and as the possible last master air-bender I must insure inlightement, freedom and airbending tradition continues."

"But... Jin, Damion, Tom, Kin and Lyra are overdue to recive their arrows. They could go with you."

"No." Ally siad firmly, "They are needed with the whole group."

"You dont even have a glider."

Ally nodded, "While that is true I can get a replacement. You cant replace life, sure a tree can grow in the same place a tree died before, but takes time and it never erases the memory and marks the old tree left." Wow did she just sound like Monk Gyasto?

Obviously Koiki was thinking along the same lines because he gave her a strange look, "Now your starting to sound like Sister Iio."

Ally gave a weak laugh but winced as her shoulder stung.


	5. Traveling can get tireing

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Five-~*~~~*~_

Things were beginning to look up after a week of rest, dispite the awful pain of greif caused by the massica that had happened several days ago. Ally was back on her feet and Jin, Damion, Tom, Kin and Lyra had all recived their Master airbending tattoos, much to everyones joy in a time of greiving.

But the week did not pass without its problems; Keoni, a outspoken seven year old boy with the voice of a visious storm, had the idear of revenge in his heart.

"Keoni, please listen to me." Ally siad to him. "The Monks and Sisters wouldnt want you to strike out in revenge. They use to say that revenge is like a Two-Headed Rat Viper; while you watch your enemy go down, your being poisoned yourself."

Keoni however had other plans, "How can they not want us to strike back?" he demanded, looking at the remaining children of the Air Nomads. "The Fire Benders killed our loved ones! They burned down our home!"

"Here, here!" shouted a ten year old girl called Hika.

"Revenge is not the answer." Damion siad trying to calm them all down.

"Then what is!" another ten year old demanded, only this time it was Hori; Keoni's older brother.

"We wait out the war, we find survivors from the other temples." Lyra siad.

Ally grimced; half way through the depressing week the other Airbending masters had convinced her that if she was going to look for survivers the whole group was coming with her, she hoped they didnt convince her with captus juice, she honestly couldnt remeber how they convinced her.

"Oh and let the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes deal with the war? didnt you see how powerful the firebenders have become?" siad Kaimi.

"They were only powerful because of that comet. You saw it yourself, it lit up the morning sky like a wild fire could on a moonless night." four year old Aurdry siad. Ally couldnt help but be impressed by the little boy, he was going to be another Monk Gyasto when he grew up.

"Either way, we cant let the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes deal with the Fire Nation without our help." Keoni stated, petting a Winged-lemer that chirped contently in his lap.

"No, we cant." Ally agreed, her fellow Master Airbenders looked at her with vairious degrees of shock, "-and we wont - Just not out of revenge. And we will do it in seceret, so the Fire Lord doesnt get suspisious." They nodded after those last few words.

"They killed and distroyed our home!" protested Hori.

"Home is where the heart is." Ally stated, "And the ones whom we love will never be stolen from us; they live in your memories, your hearts, so as long as you never forget them, and cherish those memories and they will never die."

Nearly everyone had tears trailing down their cheeks after that. Keoni, Hori, Hika and Kaimi had stopped arguing, lost in the memories of the Southern Air Temple and the Monks and Nuns that taught them.

Ally's fellow Air-bending Masters gave her gazes of approvel.

The playful atmosphere of the Air Nomads was slowly starting to bloom again, three year olds to seven year olds chased tiny furry white cave-hoppers, giggling as the tiny insects tickled their hands, they let them go again and renewed the chase. Otherwise they played with the winged lemers or talked to the older Airbenders who were packing supplies onto each of the twenty Sky Bison. Some meditated in a quite corner.

Ally was making a glider/staff to replace the one she lost in the battle with Fire Lord Sosin. Luckily she had been able to find a fallen tree that had lightweight wood that she could use on the island. She had used airbending to make the main rod hollow down the middle. Right now she was making the frame work for the wide fanlike wings.

"Hi Ally, what are you doing?" Asked a curious childlike voice.

Ally looked up from her construction work to meet Aurdry's inquisitive gray eyes that held wisdom that was thought to be imposible for a four year old to have.

She smiled at her best student, "I am making a staff so I can fly again, freedom the open air grants is freedom in its self."

"But..." siad Aurdry in confusion, "You were able to fly without a glider when you were battling poopoo hot-head."

Ally sniggered at the nickname the younger children had given the Fire Nation ruler. "Yes I was able to fly without a glider but it tiered me greatly, I had to focas my chi on two things; Staying airborn and fighting poopoo hot-head."

Aurdry giggled. "Your an amazing air-bender Sister Ally."

Ally eyes widened in shock, "No need to call me by the title 'Sister' Aurdry... I- I'm... I'm not a fully realized Nun. And I probably wont be, I dont fight with Negative Jing." she stated matter-of-factly.

"But you are an Air-bending master, you've been so for half a year. And," he looked suddenly hesitent. "Since we're the last airbenders and since you and the other Air-bending masters are teaching us, doesnt that make you and the others... the new Council?" he siad this tentively, as though afraid to upset or anger her.

Ally however was none of those emotions, she was more bemused, and it showed when she blinked owlishly; she had never thought about it. "Ermmm... I suppose it does." she siad, she looked back down at her half finished glider, and slid the fan wings into the main rode. "I havent thought about it Aurdry, so much has changed in such a short amount of time that we can forget." Ally glanced up at Aurdry, "I'm lucky to have a mini Gyasto to remind me of Air Nomad life."

Aurdry looked wide eyed at Ally, "You think I'm like Monk Gyasto?" his voice laced with wonder.

"Give it some good solid years in trainning and you'll be just as good at airbending." Ally winked.

"Wow... you really think so?"

Ally nodded, smiling slightly. Suddenly a winged lemer jumped onto Aurdery's shoulder and took an apple out of his small hand. "Hey!" he yelped in surprise, looking around at the lemer that had taken his snack. "Thats mine!" he called chasing after the lemer.

Ally chuckled fondly and got back to work on her glider.

Finnally her glider/staff was finished, she spun it around so it snapped into staff mode, feeling its stableness she took a fighting position with it, feeling its weight and how it would serve her in battle, once certain it was stable she then re-spun it to change it glider mode, she grinned halfheartedly; things might just get better.

It was sunset now, and pink, red, orange and gold shot across the sky, until finnally the sun dipped down beyond the horizon. The airbenders mounted their bison and they all walked out of the cave. Ally sat on top of Snowfires head, her hands holding onto the brown reins lightly.

"Its nice isnt it?" Damion stated.

"Mmmm?" Ally siad, counting the children to make sure they had everyone.

"That even at the end of the day, no matter how bad the past has been, it ends with something amazingly beutiful."

Ally glanced at Damion and out to the sunset. "I'll have to keep that in mind when I feel gravity weighing me down."

Damion gave a lopsided grin and moved his bison to the otherside of the group. The youngest in the middle, and the oldest forming a ring around them, kinda like a guard.

"To the Eastern Air Temple, stay above the clouds and dont be seen." Ally called to the others after she had made sure everyone was present, including the lemers, who all refused to stay on the island. "Yip yip!" Ally siad to Snowfire.

There was a chours of 'yip yip' and they took to the sky.

Ally stood up as they reached the clouds; Lyra, Jin, Kin, Damion and Tom followed her exsample, using the air currents they moved the clouds beneth them, keeping them hidden from the earth-bound creatures bellow.

Ally kept a slow steady movement with her hands, keeping them hidden behind the clouds. It was difficult work seeing as clouds were partly made out of water.

Night crept into the sky, driving away the last rays of the sun, creating the world cloaked under stars and the full moon. Ally looked up at the glowing orb, its silver complextion shone brillently and Ally knew that water-benders everywhere would feel the power it granted them.

Ally looked at the air children, everyone besides the Master-Airbenders and the large flying creatures were asleep now, small snores and chirps from the lemers were the only sounds Ally could hear in the summer night. She created a small hole in the cloud they were flying over, peeking down over Snowfire's head she saw the beginnings of mountain ranges then a large strip of water.

"We're almost to the temple, I suggest we camp where the mountains touch the sea." Ally called over to Kin, who was nearest. Ally closed the hole in the cloud with a slight flick of her hands.

Kin nodded once, the sixteen year old had dark shadows under her eyes.

"Thats good, because I think we all need rest." Jin called over the wind, Jin also had dark shadows under her eyes.

Ally looked at the others in concern, she herself wasnt that tired. But then again, she wasnt packing camp all day; she was crafting her staff/glider. Tom, Damion and Lyra looked exhausted.

"Then rest." Ally called to them. "The mountains airnt to far from here, and you'll need your strength for tomorro."

"You cant hold the clouds by your own." Lyra called, her voice indicated that her argument was half-hearted, to tired to argue fully.

"I'll have to." Ally siad firmly. "Dont worry, I've done it before, just get some sleep."

Her fellow air-bendering masters looked at each other and Ally could see that they agreed silently, they used simple air-bending to get onto the circular saddle, then they disappeared under warm blankets.

Snowfire drifted downwards to be directly under the group and Ally struggled to handle the mass amounts of clouds, it was harder without the help of five others shifting and twirling the air that held vaporized water, last time she had done this it was on a smaller scale.

Finnally she could see the huge mountains area of the Eastern Air temple, down below the ocean crashed onto the cliff-face, withdrawled only to rear up and crash into the sharp rocks again.

Ally brang her hands up over her head and her palms met, she then let out a deep breath meanwhile she let her hands fall gentley. She could feel her chi settling and tiredness seeped into her stormy blue eyes, making them suddenly heavey.

She took hold of the brown reins and directed Snowfire infront of the group. "Yip yip." Ally called to the group of huge flying creatures. The flying Ermine-wolf along with twenty sky bison flew towards the mountain side.

Drifting around the numerous of mountains she made them land on a large smooth surface next to a cave, the bolders next to it was going to be easy enough to lift with airbending. With the moon showing the way with silver light Ally managed to get all the large creatures and their sleeping passengers into the cave without anyone waking up.

Ally made sure everyone was tucked cozily in their blankets before she sat down at the mouth of the cave, her glider in her lap and her Kyoshi worrior fans stuffed in her belt. She wasnt about to let Monk Gyasto down.

She closed her eyes and started to meditate, focusing on her spirit on the surroundings.


	6. A Traitor, A Fight, A Leader

I would like to thank Violet Colored Pencil, AxelCookie and SkyIsabell. Without your reviews I probably wouldn't have continued with this story.

Disclaimer; I don't own avatar the last air-bender; I only own my imagination and laptop.

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Six-~*~~~*~_

The sunlight heating her face and she yawned as the sky started to lighten with blue and the clouds became pink and white. She stood up and walked into the confines of the cave. She looked around and suddenly a lemur jumped onto her shoulder. "Good morning early bird." Ally chuckled and tickled behind the lemur's ear.

Large green eyes looked at her curiously; it chattered disapprovingly then leaped off her shoulder in favour of waking everyone by jumping on them in turn.

Ally shook her head as sleepy faces peered over the bison saddles.

"Ally you look awful." Tom exclaimed. Lyra hit him over his bald arrowed head.

"What Tom meant to say is that you look exhausted." Lyra explained.

"I'll be fine." Ally assured them chuckling, at the older masters antics. "I'll rest while you all eat, then we go up and see if we can find survivors."

Jin looked vaguely worried, "But we can't all go up, some of us need to stay here and make sure the young are cared for."

"We'll split into two groups, three on each side." Damien suggested as he started to unpack the food, he tossed Ally two apples and some vegetables using air bending.

"Thanks Damien." Ally said, catching the flying food and then hopped up onto Snow-fire's wolfish head. She gave the Ermine-wolf the two apples and ate the rest of the vegetables in a few bites. She closed her eyes and laid down, not realizing just how tiered she was.

She must have gone asleep, because the next thing she remembered was being shaken awake by Kin. It had only felt like two seconds.

"Time to go?" Ally asked rubbing her eyes and standing up.

The sixteen year old nodded, "You, me and Tom are the ones going up. Damien, Jin and Lyra are going to stay and teach the young a few air-bending moves and meditating. We talked about it while eating, we knew that you were going to go up no matter what... even if you are the youngest out of us masters." she added drily.

Ally laughed and took hold of her staff. "We should take the gliders, if there are fire-benders up there it will make us smaller targets."

Kin smiled and got off Snow-fire, "No wonder the rest of us sees you as the leader."

"Wait - What?" Ally said in shock, her eyes going round, she floated down beside a grinning Kin. "I'm not-"

"Ahh yeah you kinda are." Damien said, Ally spun around, she never realized just how short she was compared to the oldest of the group. The only person she came close to out talling was Tom, who was a head taller and a year older.

"You're the one who faced poo poo hot-head. If that doesn't bestow the title; 'head of the new Council' then I dunno what does." Koiki said from his place in a circle where the rest of the group were still eating. The babies were being fed by Koiki and Lyra. The children laughed at the nickname for the Fire leader.

Ally stared at them, "I'm only thirteen!"

"Yep, congratulations, you're the youngest Head of Council in history." Tom said rubbing Allys brown hair.

She pushed the hand away and kept staring at them, "Okay you got me. What's the punch line?"

"This isn't a joke Ally." Jin said.

"No, because it's not funny." Ally said seriously, "You lot are the wisest, you know more than I do."

"Monk Gyasto was the youngest out of the Monks and he was second to the head of Council." Damien said.

Ally sighed and looked around at the twenty-seven expectant faces, adding the seven babies who were gurgling and playing with their mushed food. "What about you guys, you think I'm a leader?"

Audrey nodded enthusiastically along with everyone else, except for the babies. Ally bit her lip and then said grudgingly "Alright, alright. Kin, Tom, let's get going, we have a lot of mountain to cover."

Tom and Kin sniggered behind Ally's back as they air-bended their staffs into their hands and quickly followed the youngest leader in history out of the cave.

Spinning her staff around it snapped into glider mode, Ally leaped of the cliff and twirled up into the air in a huff. Tom and Kin flew alongside her.

Tom suddenly started to display his aero tricks by doing a few loop the loops, laughing the whole way, but he suddenly coughed and spluttered.

Kin laughed as she realized he had swallowed a bug, she started to tease him, something about being a good bug catcher having to do with his Air ball skills...

Ally was starting to understand why they wanted her as the leader... Smiling slightly Ally swooped up and into the clouds above, parallel to the mountain side.

Then she reached the top where she could see the three temples, one on each of the three tallest mountains, all connected by bridges. Tears came to her eyes as she took in the burn marks on the temple walls, plants burned to a crisp. Broken spears and other types of broken armoury lay scattered on the scorched stone floor. What was once a great Temple was destroyed and left desolate after the Fire Nation's attack. Ally landed on the ground softly and twirled her glider back into a staff.

A gentle hand perched on her un-injured shoulder; it was Kin's voice that it belonged too. "There may be survivors Ally, don't give up hope." Ally nodded unenthusiastically, thinking that there may not be survivors after all, she was glad she didn't bring the whole group with them.

"We should split up." Tom said evenly, taking in the carnage that lay before them. "One for each temple."

Ally nodded foreloredly.

But Kin disagreed, "But what if there are fire-benders around?"

"It's been two weeks Kin." Tom said, finally pulling his eyes away from the gut wrenching sight. "I doubt Fire benders have the same kind of patience Air-benders have."

"Even so," Ally said, "Be watchful and stay on the roof tops as a precaution."

"Good advice." Kin said "I'll take this temple" and with those parting words she bounded up the wall and disappeared over the rooftop.

"See, you're already giving out good advice." Tom said. Ally shot him the look Monks used when the children said something inappropriate. Tom shuddered, "Now that's just putting my point further across."

Ally rolled her eyes in slight amusement then took the temple to the right while leaving Tom to cover the left temple. Ally created the air ball and hopped onto it. Zooming across the wooden bridge she looked over the steep mountain side. She frowned, suddenly inspired by a question.

How did the Fire Nation find... let alone _climb _the mountains, you needed a sky bison or an Ermine-wolf to get to the temples as far as Ally knew. But what Ally truly didn't understand was how the Fire Nation could _find_ _all of the Air Temples._ Unless, there was a Nomad that was tricked into revealing the secret places, tricked or _betrayed _them.

No. Ally told herself firmly, there is no way that a Nomad would betray his own people, know that he or she was helping the fire-nation _kill _his or her own people; Nomads valued life greatly, life is a sacred gift.

Tricked, that had to be it, there was no other explanation. The unfortunate Monk was probably grieving by his giant mistake or dead by the flames of the Fire Nation.

She jumped off the air ball and propelling herself just a little so she reach the temple roof. She looked over the other side of the roof and quickly withdrew her head from sight. Breathing heavily she looked again, heart thundering loudly.

Monk Afiko, wearing long robes in shades of gold and red, he was wearing a beaded necklace with the Air Emblem. His withered old face held the bitter sour look Ally remembered him do have. His calculating brown eyes seemed to be colder then what she remembered.

But it was his company that frightened her the most. Fire Nation soldiers. Thirteen of them.

"-The Avatar isn't a girl." Monk Afiko was spitting through toothless gums. "It's a twelve year old boy."

Ally bared her gritted teeth, oh dear spirits... _He _was the _traitor_; he _knew _that the fire-nation would _kill _all air-benders in sight... traitorous two-headed rat-viper...

"You should have told that to the Fire Lord." A soldier sneered.

"Humm..." Afiko grunted, "Did the Fire Lord tell you what the brat looked like?" he asked curiously.

"Around twelve to fourteen, she had the tattoos and dark brown long platted hair ... Ummm." said a deep voice behind the skull like mask

"And dark blue eyes." another soldier added.

"I was about to say that you idiot." the deep voiced guard said. "She was ridding something other than a Sky bison."

"A Flying Ermine-wolf?" Afiko asked suspiciously, stroking his small pointed gray beard. The guards nodded.

"General Zakus." Came a new voice.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've got ourselves a few survivors." said the soldier who had sneered at Afiko, which must be General Zakus.

Ally looked in dismay at the limp unconscious figures of Tom and Kin; they were dumped at General Zakus's feet. She'd have to face these soldiers now; she had no choice if she wanted to save her friends.

"What a pretty little air bender," smirked General Zakus, taking Kin by the yellow collar and holstering her body close to his. "She'd make a nice play toy don't you think boys?"

Ally felt sick as they, including Monk Afiko, laughed. Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach and was released in a horrifying display of air-bending.

She launched two men off the cliff side, three more fire-benders followed. She whipped her foot under General Zakus, and lunched him into Monk Afiko, who, in his shock or old age; didn't act quickly enough.

She pushed Kin and Tom away from the fight with air-bending while dodging streams of fire that was noticeably weaker then the last time fire-benders were attacking her. It was almost pathetic really.

She rolled around one soldier and pushed him into another with a harsh shove of air; she then circled around them and shot them over the edge of the mountain.

Heat flared all around her and she barely managed to jump out of the inferno that threatened to engulf her. She spun her body around to face the fire-benders and sliced her hand downwards, the air rippled as an air slice cut though the air towards the armoured soldiers- but it was blocked by a wall of solid air.

The five fire bending soldiers started to surround her while General Zakus and Monk Afiko took up places in front of her. Six fire-benders and one master air bender.

Ally knew how Monk Afiko fought, he was harsh to all his pupils and when he fought them to deem them worthy of the air-bending arrow tattoo, he would shoot them down efficiently without harming them _too _badly.

This however wasn't a fight to receive the respected arrow tattoos, this was a fight that stated he would very willingly kill her or worst capture her. "Well this is a surprise. Three survivors in one day. One of them being the air bender who dared fight Fire Lord Sozin." said General Zakus.

Ally held her staff at the ready; ready to spin it around for protection or blow them away with a full low swipe round her.

"I can imagine he will be very interested in meeting the girl who pretended to be the Avatar." smirked Monk Afiko.

"I never said I was." Ally said boldly, masking the icy fear then was making her legs tremble. "In fact I never said a word during the battle at the Southern Air Temple. Your Fire Lord Poop head is delusional."

One second passed in shock and that was all Ally needed, with one full body twirl and her staff in full spin all the fire nation soldiers went flying, either they fell off the mountain side or unconscious before they were knocked into a wall.

Monk Afiko however had created an air shield; he was use to Air bender trickery and tactics. "Surrender Ally." Monk Afiko said coolly, sounding almost caring and respectful. "And I'll make sure the Fire Lord goes easy on you."

Ally looked at him doubtfully for a three beats, "Sure about that?" she asked dryly, before pushing her glider softly towards her friends. Then took on a popular air fighting stance, ready to use hand-to-hand combat.

Afiko shook his head, smirking. "You always were a stubborn child, but I suppose that's what I liked about you, you have a passion in fighting. You have a healthy balance between Positive and Negative Jing, you know when to fight back!-" He did a quick kick outward and then an air slice with both hands and feet. Ally dodged them swiftly and drew a shield to stop the last air slice. "-not at all like those pesky little friends of yours, all they ever do is dodge, nothing unexpected and certainly not creative."

Ally and Afiko started to circle each other. Ally narrowed her eyes, "A student's creativeness reflects on the teacher in question."

Afiko's sour face contorted in fury, his palm burst forward; however the wind never hit its target, Ally was already moving. She leaped into the air flipping forwards multiple times before the air around her was a sphere of spinning air, with the force of a hurricane she pushed the sphere towards the man who had already gotten in position for a counter attack. The ball of air rebounded and Ally knocked it away with a swift double kick, landing in a crouched position.

Afiko slapped his frail looking hand to the ground, creating a shockwave through the air. Ally leaped forwards twirling around, a tornado slammed into the shockwave, Ally trembled but kept spinning, collecting massive amounts of dirt until finally she slammed her feet and hands to the ground, creating a larger shockwave.

Afiko created a shield to stop the dust and air, and then he made the shield into several disks of air, which he shot at Ally with break neck speed.

Ally rolled out of the way of each, dodging the last disk by flipping high into the air and managed to create the air scooter upside down then flipped right way up before the air ball hit the ground. She zoomed around Monk Afiko and got off the spinning orb. Ally lashed out with her foot just as he was turning to face her, kicking him in the stomach along with blasting him into the wall in front of him.

The old Monks body didn't stir, didn't shift, didn't attempt to get up, the only indication he was alive was the slow rhythmic pattern of his chest rising and falling. He was unconscious.

Ally sagged her tense shoulders in relief; it had been a quick but intense battle. She looked over at her friends; Kin and Tom. They had awoken sometime during the battle and staring at Ally like she was... she couldn't place it... wonder? Awe? Fear?

"If _THAT _doesn't convince you that you earn the title Head of Council then I dunno what would." Tom said in childish excitement. Well at least they didn't fear her.

Kin looked at the old monk. "You didn't kill the fire benders did you?" Well maybe a little bit of fear.

Ally shook her head quickly, keen not to have her friends thinking her a murder. "There's a ledge five to ten feet below, the worst they could do was break a bone or two."

"Or snap their neck," Tom offered half-heartedly, Kin narrowed her eyes. "What? It's not my fault their stupid enough to go up against a master air bender. The new Head of Council."

Kin and Ally shared a brief glance. "Did you guys find anything before you...?" Ally knew it was a hopeless question, but she couldn't help it.

Kin and Tom shook their heads looking crestfallen. Ally nodded in disappointment and looked around, "The scuffle should have attracted more Fire-benders, my assumsion is there is none left if none more came running." Ally looked back at them seriously, "Are you hurt? From when they got you."

Tom shook his head, "I dunno what happened, one second I was walking around the Bison stables trying to find survivors the next everything was black. I guess they snuck up on me." he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his bald arrowed head.

"Just the back of the head where the soldier hit me." Kin admitted grimacing. "The cowards snuck up on me too. I was in the court yard walking up to the balcony, I had thought I heard crying, but I guess it might have been a trick."

Ally narrowed her eyes, "It wouldn't surprise me if it were a trick, what with Monk Afiko being a traitor and all... but its poss-" a groan suddenly interrupted Ally.

They turned to see a Fire Nation soldier stir. "Common." Kin said pulling on Ally and Tom. "We need to get going."

"No." Tom said, "I say we interrogate him. Find out if there are captured air benders or why they attacked the air-benders."

The two girls paused.


	7. Held captive and rescued

Author comment; Wow, when I put up the first chapter I had no idea people would respond so well to it; enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender.

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Seven-~*~~~*~_

_They turned to see a Fire Nation soldier stir. "Common." Kin said pulling on Ally and Tom. "We need to get going."_

_"No." Tom said, "I say we interrogate him. Find out if there are captured air benders or why they attacked the air-benders." _

_The two girls paused._

Kin looked at Tom in disbelief. Ally however was torn; Safety of everyone and flee? Or interrogate and gain possible new faces of survivors? What would Monk Gyasto want her to do?

"You can't be serious!" Kin hissed.

"I'm indeed serious." Tom said calmly.

"Ally please tell me you don't agree to this." Kin pleaded, - the soldier groaned and shifted again. "We can find another way."

Tom looked "Ally this might be our only chance to find out if they captured any Air-benders."

Ally closed her eyes and nodded. Kin moaned, "We can't just kidnap and interrogate every other fire bender we meet, it goes against the Air benders compassion for freedom!"

Unknown to the three air-benders the Fire nation soldier stiffened.

"The fire nation wouldn't show the same curtsey." Tom said.

"So that gives us the right to stoop to their level?" Kin demanded.

Ally had, had enough. "Stop arguing the both of you. I can't believe how childish your act-" she heard a faint rushing noise and suddenly everything went dark.

It was warm; uncomfortably so. Her senses felt foggy, as though she had clouds floating around her brain. She was remarkably sleepy too. Suddenly a hand slapped her face, hard. Ally flinched away in instinct and brought her hands around to defend herself; only to find that they were chained to the metal wall behind her, they clanged noisily. She was suddenly aware that she wore a blindfold and her ankles were also bound in chains.

Laughter echoed in her ears, but this was anything but comforting, a warm hand gripped her chin and tilted it upwards, as though someone wanted to get a better look at her. "So you're the girl who has been causing the commotion. You're the girl that requires half a dozen guards at your doorstep." The person let go of her chin and stroked her cheek.

Ally jerked her head away. "How long have I been here?" she demand.

A hand slapped her face, Ally followed through with the hit but it stung that her stormy blue eyes swelled with unseen tears. There was silence, "Only a day." the voice eventually answered. Well at least the guy had the decency to answer her question.

Ally nodded curtly. "Why?" she asked, thinking that if she pushed it to the limit she might as well push hard. "Why has the Fire Nation killed the Air Nomads? And where are my friends?"

A hand shot out to grabbed her throat; its hold wasn't enough to choke her, but it told her that she was toeing the line very dangerously. Ally clenched her fists, glaring hatefully through the blindfold.

"The Avatar that was going to be born into the Air Nation, the Fire Lord wanted to beat the cycle so the Avatar wouldn't be reborn and ruin his dream, and obviously there were some sacrifices..." The voice almost sounded symthetic; the hand lessened its hold slightly. "As for your friends they jumped off the cliff side rather than stay and fight."

Ally relaxed slightly and her mouth hiked upwards a tad, they were safe. She froze when the hand let go of her neck and fingers lightly traced her lips.

"I wouldn't show my emotions so openly; many here wouldn't take kindly to it." The fingers moved away.

"Like you don't like it when people ask you questions." Ally stated. "Yet you answer them anyway."

There was a soft snort of amusement, "Most people catch on later; observeitive, even when you have a blind fold on. I wonder if this is why General Zakus takes you so seriously."

Ally shook her head slightly, "Why are people suddenly acting like I'm some major threat?" or a leader, she silently added.

She realized her mistake as soon as a hand grabbed her chin roughly, a thumb brushed against her lips.

"After the display you showed while fighting thirteen fire benders and a Master Air bender?" came the dry reply, "After your miraculous fight with a master fire bender during Sozin's comet? The fact that you have earned your Mastery in air bending at the age of twelve, from what that traitorous monk told me anyway." Ally leaned against the wall behind her, suddenly annoyed with herself. The hand still holding her firmly, "Yes you start to see the connections don't you?" The hand released her.

There was a loud knock somewhere in front of her, it sounded like metal. "Enter."

"Admiral Lee, the prisoner's food is here." There were footsteps that came closer and then stopped next to the person that hated questions. The foot steps receded.

"Please tell me there isn't any meat." Ally said as she heard the door snap shut.

"No, there isn't. I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't know what my guest appetite was." Admiral Lee said.

Ally raised her eyebrows, "A good host also wouldn't chain their guests to a wall and cover their eyes with a blindfold. If anything, that's a sure way to make your guests panic."

What Ally expected was a whack over the head when two hands reached over past her shoulders; instead the blind fold was removed. Ally blinked in surprise and focused on her captor. He was wearing fire nation red, black and gold armor, his black hair was pulled back and tied up by a traditional fire nation emblem, his eyes a fiery golden colour, and his complexion was lightly tanned and by the looks of it he was mostly muscle.

"The gas we used to make prisoners sleep was bad for the eyes." He stated through a small smirk. He started to fiddle with the chains. Ally noticed a small bowl of cut mango peaches at her feet.

"How considerate." she murmured quietly.

Admiral Lee rolled his eyes, "It's the only fruit we could find, the fire lord wants you alive." suddenly Ally found that she could move her hands enough to sit down and reach her mouth. "Use air bending and you'll be punished. I'll have you know I am a Fire-bending master." He warned.

Ally bowed her head at the warning, and sat down looking at the food suddenly cautious, the fire lord may want her alive but the fruit could be drugged. Admiral Lee sat down in front of her, "Are you not hungry?"

Yes, but I'm afraid to be drugged, Ally thought. She didn't answer.

"Suspicious? I don't blame you." He said, taking a piece of the fruit then putting it in his mouth, he chewed then swallowed. "Food can be easily drugged or poisoned. But we do that as a last resort." The Admiral looked over Ally's body. "I suggest you cooperate. Where are the remaining Air Nomads from your Nation?"

Ally looked away, suddenly on the defense. She wouldn't let Monk Gyasto down. One of his hands aimed to grab her chin again but Ally moved her hand swiftly to block, getting sick of being handled. "I am not Monk Afiko, Admiral Lee. It's best you understand quickly that I will never betray my people."

They stared at each other for a battle of dominance, stormy blue and fiery gold dueled with equal resistance. Suddenly there was a scuffle outside, then tense silence; both surrendered their stare contest in favor of looking at the door.

Admiral Lee stood up and faced the door, blocking the door from Ally's view. Ally took three pieces of fruit and ate them quickly, she'd need her strength, she stood up and the chains jangled. Admiral Lee glanced backwards at her for half a second before the door flew open with a loud bang.

Ally sliced her hand across and knocked the fire nation Admiral to the wall. She sliced the air and the chains clanged and broke. She looked at the door. Tom, Damien, Kin and Lyra were in the door way. "Common!" Tom shouted.

Ally started to run, the chains that were still bound to her jangled and whipped her body. Fire burst in front of her and she spun a protective cocoon of air around her. The fire disappeared and she kept running, she looked to the source of fire and saw Admiral Lee snarl and punched the air, a fire blast shot at her and she leaped towards her friends, out the door with her fellow Master Air benders following.

"This way!" Lyra shouted and moved to the front. Lyra jumped and sat on an air ball, the others copied her.

Ally was lead through multiple corridors until; sunlight, glorious sunlight.

They burst into the light and there was Jin; holding six staffs. Wow, they really thought this plan through. They each took a glider and took to the sky. It was just then that Ally realized that she was held captive on a large war ship. She smirked at the ship as she flew higher and the ship got smaller. Admiral Lee climbed on deck, raging a firestorm.

Ally laugh was echoed by her friends as they swooped up, up, up... and into the clouds.

There was a sweet smell of freedom in the air.

What do you think? Please review!


	8. Welcome to your worst Nightmare

Disclaimer; I swear on my life that I don't own Avatar the last Air-bender.

**Author comment; Thanks everyone who has reviewed! You're the reason this chapter is up so fast.**

R&R

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Eight-~*~~~*~_

Ally couldn't help but beam again at the new face among the survivors; Malu, a very pretty seven year old girl, whose mother hid her in a small mountain cave to escape the Fire Nation's storming of the Eastern Air Temple. Apparently Malu found the group hiding in the cave where Ally, Tom and Kin had left them. Unfortunately Malu said that there weren't any survivors except herself, she had checked after a day in hiding.

Malu fitted in with the group very quickly, everyone loved the energetic survivor of the Eastern Air Temple; Keoni it seemed, was very taken to her.

Malu was also very studious and a quick keen learner, and like Audrey was clever for her age.

"Alright young ones, this is called the air-scooter," Ally said, the small children around the ages of four to seven looked at her eagerly. "It was created by a close friend of mine and is a very recent trick. Watch closely now." Ally slowly demonstrated the making of the air-ball then she got onto it quickly, connecting her knuckles together, her legs crossed while one foot balanced on the air ball.

"The trick my young students is balance." Ally hopped off the spinning air smoothly and gracefully landed on her feet. "All together, focus; one-" Ally got into position with the young ones following her movements; she twirled her hands around to create the air ball. "-Two-" She moved the ball down while her legs smoothly coiled to jump onto it. "Three." She said with conviction, with her knuckles joined her knees uncoiled and leapt onto the ball of spinning air.

Many of the younger ones lost balance and spun off the ball onto the solid unflinching earth. Some older ones had grasped the balance fairly quickly after their second go; Malu's third attempt served her well. Audrey mastered it on his sixth try, much to Ally's amusement as he punched the air in a small victory when Ally praised him.

"Don't worry." Ally coaxed the younger ones who couldn't stay balanced and were rather disappointed. "All it takes is patience and practise. I didn't grasp this move until my seventh time, and afterwards I felt much more proud then I would if I had achieved it first go, I wouldn't have had the satisfaction otherwise. A seed doesn't become a tall powerful tree without time and patience."

Wow, now I am really sounding like an old master, Ally thought with a worried frown, I hope I haven't skipped teenage years... then again, Ally thought a little darkly, war can make children skip childhood and mature to early... She sighed.

"Ally? What's wrong?" Malu said in innocent childlike concern.

"Just thinking Malu. Nothing to worry about." Ally murmured with a kind smile down at the seven year old. "I think it's time for a rest, please don't go wandering on your own, stay well within reach of the bison."

Some grinned and rushed off towards the winged lemurs, others rushed off towards the bison to no doubt get something to eat, the rest went off to meditate.

But if that's the price to pay to keeping everyone safe then I'll willingly pay it, Ally thought with conviction, I won't let Monk Gyasto down... Wow, she was saying that a lot over the past few days... maybe that had become her new motto without her realizing it before now?

"You're good at teaching you know."

Ally spun around in shock at the sudden voice behind her. "Dear Spirits Damien, you almost gave me heart failure!" Ally scowled reproachfully at the sixteen year old Master Air bender who happened to be the oldest.

"Sorry!" Damien said quickly. "I wanted to ask if you had seen Hiriwa anywhere."

Ally looked shocked and suddenly very, _very _worried. She shook her head with wide eyes. Damien looked very worried and frightened. Hiriwa is one of the seven babies in the group, a two year old and was very able to crawl, walk and run.

Ally looked around quickly, her recent class were still present, playing, eating, meditating and practising well away from the trees and very reachable to the bison's. Tom and Kin and Lyra were meditating not far from the river, while Jin was watching over the remaining six babies with a very worried expression.

This had to be her worst nightmare, losing someone she had promised to protect. She shakily began to walk toward the meditating trio; she looked over her shoulder and said to a worried Damien, "Tell everyone to get onto the bison's. We're leaving as soon as we find the run-a-way baby."

She reached Tom, Kin and Lyra and told them what has happened. They held a brief meeting with the whole group. "Lyra, Tom and I will search while Kin, Jin and Damien stay with everyone else. I need not to tell you how important this is, we will be back as soon as we find Hiriwa, and we leave for the Northern Air Temple soon after the search is over."

Ally air bended her staff open into glider mode and flew up into the air with Lyra and Tom following quickly. In the air she could map the landscape below with sharp trained Fire-hawk eyes. She started to focus her being to calm, panicking wasn't going to help her find the run-a-way child.

But unbidden thoughts raised and coiled within her mind; mocking her, torturing her, destroying the calm she tried to grasp... They had just gained a new member only to lose another? Was that what fate had planned for the survivors of the Air Nomad genocide? Would the Fire Nation stoop so low to kill a two year old? - But yes, they've done it before... they wouldn't hesitate... hot tears blinded her sight.

No! Ally thought with firm conviction, blinking the tears away brashly, I refuse to believe- to even think, that after everything that has happened that I will fail. I promised - it's my destiny to keep the survivors safe. My destiny...

She circled down lower, just seventy meters from the ground, scanning, listening, searching... She won't give up, she couldn't, determination snagged Ally without any resistance, and she embraced it fiercely.

"If Fire-nation has Hiriwa..." Lyra said in terrified panic, searching franticly below her.

Ally heard Tom ground his teeth, "Then I will shove them off a cliff with no safety ledge to save them," he spat.

Ally couldn't help but silently agree, though she knew it was wrong of her, every life was precious. Suddenly fire shot out of seemingly no-where and Ally pulled her glider up and narrowly missed being burnt to a cinder. Sadly the Fire nation didn't share her view on the value of life.

Ally looked around for the source; four beats passed and she found seven soldiers, her gut wrenched violently; General Zakus and Admiral Lee were among them, and trapped in the hands of one soldier was a struggling, whimpering two year old girl, it was Hiriwa.

Ally narrowed her eyes into thin slits, she dived steeply and swooped just feet over the ground then gracefully landed in a threatening crouch, she twirled her glider around and it swished into staff mode with a satisfying _snap_. Two to three of the soldiers winced and Ally recognized a few faces as the soldiers she had attacked back at the Eastern Air Temple, she contained a snort at their reluctance to fight her.

"You'll have to forgive me for sounding clichéd, but I knew we'd meet again." Admiral Lee said with a smirk, his fierce golden eyes looking at Ally piercingly.

"Oh gees, what a marvelous prediction, maybe it came true because you were searching for us." Tom said in a dangerously low uncharacteristic tone, he had landed on the other side of the fire group. Lyra had landed closest to the fire-nation soldier holding Hiriwa, who looked very fragile in the large gloved hands of a soldier, her childlike features stained with wet tears from wide innocent scared eyes.

"Quite boy!" General Zakus snarled, "Unless of course you want this child's death on your hands." He directed his fist towards the small child, flames danced along the fist threateningly.

"No!" They shouted at once.

"Leave her alone you... you - you fire-nation scum-bag!" Tom shouted angrily.

"Ally, stop him!" Lyra begged, she sounded like Ally felt when she found out Hiriwa was missing; hopeless, defenceless and lost.

"Be quite guys, I'll handle this." Ally murmured gently, reassuringly; All the while looking at General Zakus with utmost hatred and disgust, her stormy blue orbs flinty. "If you so much as harm a hair on the child I will unleash upon all of you tenfold." She said softly, uncharacteristic menace to her voice. "Let her go now." She snapped steely to the soldier holding the child.

The soldier hesitated, awaiting orders. "Give the child to me!" Admiral Lee barked out sharply. Ally narrowed her eyes in concentration, whenever someone handed something to someone there was always going to be a weak point, were air is at least three feet radius around the subject, supported by only arms. That would be her chance, her _only _chance.

Timing was everything, Ally caught Lyra's eye briefly and she saw a tiny nod from her. Ally was in perfect position to act while Lyra would take Hiriwa from Ally's hands when the fight would surely commence after the act.

Ally reached out with her spiritual senses, her mind danced with the swirling air, - the soldier stumbled and quickly came up to Admiral Lee, the arms handled the weight of the child and arms reached out, - Ally became one with the tense swiveling air around the two year old infant, Ally's fingers around the staff twitched, the air rippled - a bridge started to form as Admiral Lee reached out his own hands; there was three feet radius.

Ally pushed her staff out in front of her, the mind focused on the air around the child, she yanked her staff back with a bit of a twirl and the child was cocooned in a light breeze of revolving air freed from the bridge of arms and into the safety of hers within seconds.

Fire flared to life and Hiriwa screamed in terror. Dear Spirits what did they do to make her so terrified of fire?

What do you think? Love it? Think it could be better? Please review! 


	9. Burns, Arrested and Itchiness

**Author Note; Hi everyone, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer; (Do I have to do this with every chapter or is it every few chapters? Or as long as it's there) Anyway I do not own Avatar the last Air bender. *sobs* unfortunately.**

Author Note; Sorry to leave you all hanging on such a big cliffie last chapter. I know it annoys people to no end. But messing people can be fun right? King Bumi thinks so...

*The Author dodges annoyed fireballs*

Author Note; Sorry! Enjoy this chapter.

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Nine-~*~~~*~_

Ally cast a medium sized dome of swirling air with a swift spinning motion with her right foot, her hands currently occupied by the trembling child and twirling of her staff to maintain the swirling of the air currents around them. The dome was weak and did not keep the heat away; Ally flinched as a rouge flame lashed the side of her face. She protected the child with her body, covering the small frame as much as she could.

The fire dispatched and Ally uncoiled, lashing out with her left foot like a cranky mother Sabre-tooth Moose-lion. Admiral Lee blocked the attack with a flaming shield and held his hand up, signaling the soldiers to stop their attack on the other two air-benders.

General Zakus looked absolutely livid at Admiral Lee's quick stop to the attack. "What are you doing!" he demanded.

"It seems we have come to a stale mate." Admiral Lee said curtly, his gold eyes scanned the child in Ally's arms, then Ally when he found nothing on the child. His golden orbs flickered to Ally's stinging cheek and something flickered across his face before it was swiftly pushed away before Ally could identify the emotion. Regret? Or was that just wishful thinking?

Ally beckoned Tom and Lyra towards her with a small amount of eye contact. They followed her advice cautiously, the fire-benders fists following their movements with precision. Ally coaxed the young air bender onto her back, leaving her hands free to grip her staff.

"You will be pleased to know your Air-bending Master, Afiko hasn't yet recovered with his fight with you, and I believe he is now in a comer." Admiral Lee said conversationally, taking a casually step forwards.

Ally warningly pointed the end of her staff to him. "I am not pleased with my resort to violence Admiral Lee, and Monk Afiko wasn't my teacher. Monk Gyasto was." And I won't let him down, Ally silently added.

Tom and Lyra made it around to stand next to her. Lyra took the small girls weight from Ally's shoulders, Lyra moved backwards to hide the child away from the line of fire. Tom stood his ground next to Ally, his eyes so narrowed that they were slits.

Admiral Lee looked impressed, "Yes Gyasto, I've heard about him, he was-"

"-A fool." General Zakus cut in sneeringly, "Like all the other fools who died fighting the inevitable."

Tom started to move forward with murderous intent, but Ally moved her staff to cut him across. "Enough." Admiral Lee shot quickly. "General if you can't refuse to have a civil tongue then I will remove it. Move toward the back of the group. Now!" General Zakus looked absolutely livered, he shot Ally and Admiral Lee a look of utmost contempt, Ally returned the gesture coldly.

"Lyra? Get the little one into the air, don't return no matter what." Ally murmured behind her, well aware that Admiral Lee and his soldiers could hear anyway.

"Ally-" said Lyra franticly.

"Do it." Ally said firmly. "It'll be okay." I hope, she silently prayed.

She heard a whoosh behind her and saw the Admiral's golden eyes following the progress into the sky. Ally swept the dirt into the air with a swift swing of her staff and everything was embraced in a cloud of dust with-in a nine meter radius. There were shouts of surprise and flashes of fire in her general direction, they missed by mere meters.

Ally griped Tom by the arm and bolted away from the flames, she blinked away the dirt that made her eyes sting and water and they cleared the dust cloud. They both leaped into the air, propelled by air bending, the wind laughed in her hair, ruffling it as though to say congratulations. The staffs spun into gliders and they flew quickly towards the group of nervously awaiting Air Nomads.

The dust cleared and Admiral Lee scowled; little sneak, he thought scanning the sky with bloodshot eyes, he knew it useless, he knew how quickly the little air benders could get away on those flying contraptions.

His lips quirked up as he thought about the interaction, the two older air benders seemed to follow the girl's orders like she was in-charge, the light to follow in darkness. Lee could understand why though, he knew a leader when he saw one; he knew that to lead you had to have passion, a drive. Like when fire-bending.

The way the thirteen year old carried herself; like the weight of the world was on her shoulders but she carried it as though it were her duty, a destiny; When she talked you couldn't help but listen. If she stared at you head on, you stared into brewing bluey gray storm clouds. Yes, if he hadn't have been told differently he would of believed she was the Avatar.

He shook his head at the thought.

"You let them get away!" roared Zakus, the small thoughtful smile vanished from Lee's face. He knew a leader when he saw one, and Zakus was the last person to be in a position of power.

"If you do not hold your tongue, Zakus." Lee warned in a low growl.

A screech of a Dragon hawk cut through the air, Lee turned and watched it land on Zakus's outstretched arm. He watched silently as Zakus unscrewed the canister on its back and pulled out its scroll.

Lee watched with shrewd eyes as Zakus eyes sparked with victory. "It seems I have been promoted to Commander." His eyes looked up at Lee. "You were threatening a Commander, Admiral Lee? Is this the signs of a traitor?" the mouth curved up malevolently as Lee narrowed his eyes. "Yes I think it is... you let the filthy little Air benders escape."

"I did not Zakus!" Lee snarled.

"That's Commander Zakus to you traitor." Smirked Zakus, "Soldiers arrest Admiral Lee for treason." The soldiers hesitated before moving to arrest the Admiral.

Lee looked at the approaching soldiers with narrowed eyes, he braced himself; ready to attack. The blow to the head was the last thing he felt before he fell into the darkness that was unconsciousness'

_The ocean was a vast endless dark blue, but the strange yet familure sphere crossed her path yet again, trapped inside was a boy master air bender and his Sky Bison. The tattoos were glowing faintly, the eyes closed in deep meditation or sleep? _

_Avatar Roku suddenly appeared, his fire-nation robes swirling with the currents of the ocean, his long white beard and hair flowing and rippling with the swirl of water. His eyes were glowing bright white and he opened his mouth to speak-_

Ally awoke with a start, to find herself not in the ocean but in a new place, a clearing on the mountain ranges; after travelling for two days non-stop they had decided to land not too far from the Northern Air temple. The vision started to fade even as Ally tried to grasp it; it slipped through the fingers of her mind and into the darkest corners where it was impossible to find anything.

Her irritation only multiplied as she felt itchy where the herbs were plastered on the side of her face for the last two days.

She swore if she didn't know about Koiki's skill in healing remedies she would of shoved them down his pants; see how itchy he got after a while with the herbs on his skin.

Ally laughed softly at the thought, awaking Snow-fire and the nearest lemurs, who all blinked owlishly before going back to sleep lazily.

Ally rolled off Snow-fire's furry back and drifted softly to the hard soil, she stretched her muscles relaxing the tense shoulders and neck, she had spent half the night awake because of the stupid itchy healing herbs on her face. She scowled, "Stupid fire-benders." she muttered sourly.

Koiki's quite laughter echoed in the silence of the early morning, with the exception to the few birds giving the world the gift of the sweet lulling melody.

Ally looked at Koiki with annoyance, "Can I take this horrid cream off yet?"

"Do you want to have a scar the size of the earth kingdom on your face?" Koiki said seriously. Ally scowled and twitched as the itchiness began to multiply with the sunlight peeping over the clouds and onto the cream. If Koiki continued to annoy her she swore to the almighty spirits he'd get it... "I didn't think so." Koiki said.

Ally forcefully made herself calm down, "Your enjoying this aren't you?" she asked with forced politeness.

"Yeap," Koiki grinned; putting a emphasis on the 'p'. His grin faltered however when he noticed a small ball of air had captured a butterfly and was skimming over Ally's graceful twirling fingers. Quicker then Sozin could produce lighting he vanished, gaining a good distance between himself and Ally in a matter of seconds, having a few sleeping sky Bison's and a Ermine-wolf between them helped too.

Ally twitched again as symthetic chuckles came from above. She released the butterfly gently and looked up at Tom, Kin and Jin; Damien and Lyra were still asleep like most of the group.

"His only trying to help lighten the mood Ally." Kin said.

"His not doing a good job," Tom observed, "I had to have that cream on a burn a few years back, annoyed me like there was no tomorrow; I swear I would have gone insane if I hadn't taken it off with in the first day. I don't blame Ally for being irritable, I'm surprised she's lasted two days… it's so itchy it's a real pain up the-"

"What are we doing today?" Jin said quickly to cut over Tom's speech, which would have likely gone into dangerous waters if a child had woken up and listened to his little trade.

"Today we split into three teams again." Ally said, resisting the urge to scratch her itchy cream, "one group will search the Northern Air Temple for survivors while the other stays and guards the group."

Author Note; I need reviews people! I deliver and you give me constructive criticism! NO FLAMES PLEASE 

*Ally creates air-shield in front of me to diverge the flames*

Ally (dryly); maybe you should use reverse psychology next time.

Author; be good or you'll get even more itchy in the next chapter. Hey maybe I'll hook you up with Admiral Lee!

(Ally glares with light blush on her cheeks, she creates a minnie tornado, looking very threatening.); You wouldn't dare...

Author; just teasing!


	10. Reunite with family and freinds

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Ten-~*~~~*~_

Ally, Lyra and Jin had decided to go up to the Northern Air Temple while Damien, Tom and Kin were looking after the group. The Air-bending Masters felt it best Ally went with whoever would go up to the temples because of the likely hood of meeting Fire Nation Soldiers.

Again Ally was baffled as to why the older Masters saw her as the leader, if she was honest with herself she really didn't think she handled the Hiriwa scare very well... She also seemed to get hurt a lot and she was captured in the last two weeks.

Shaking her head to rid the self doubt she checked both her Kyoshi fans, making sure they were battle healthy. She was almost certain they would be attacked today, and the thought did nothing to calm her mind which was raving with, anger, annoyance, irritation, worry, confusion and self doubt.

And what about Aang? He was trapped somewhere in a giant block of ice! He was the Avatar so maybe he accidently trapped himself? No that wasn't right... It wasn't accidental...

Ally scowled in annoyance and gritted her teeth in concentration, previous visions started to come to the surface of her mind; it was like trying to capture smoke without air bending. Slowly hazy pictures started to form before her eyes; a storm, Aang with his arrows glowing, Appa the flying bison, vast icy ocean, a sphere of ice... Avatar Roku?- or was it Kyoshi? -

"-Morning Ally,"

Ally rubbed her eyes and stood up in resign, "Good morning, Audrey,"

"Jin wanted me to that they're ready to go up to the temple." Audrey looked up with innocent orbs pleadingly, "Can I come too?"

Ally shook her head quickly, "No Audrey it's simply too dangerous." she stated firmly.

"But-" he began with large puppy eyes.

"Audrey," Ally said quietly, kneeling before him so they were eye level. "These monsters that could are up there are very bad people. You're far too important to lose. And what you might see-" Ally stopped herself before she would say anything that would upset him.

"But you're important too!" Audrey argued.

"Perhaps, but your more so." Ally said holding up her hand to hold the silence. "It may seem cruel but that's just the way life has to be while the war is happening." Ally sighed and stood up. "That's my final word on the matter Audrey."

Audrey scowled like the four year old should, childishly, stubbornly. Ally would never forgive herself if the children gave up their child hood to soon, and she was worried that Audrey would attempt to follow them.

Her attention moved from Audrey when Kaimi walked up to her, holding her staff, "I fixed your glider for you Ally, I couldn't fix the rip so I put a different sheet of wings on."

Ally smiled in thanks at the helpful nine year old girl, "Thanks Kaimi. Though you didn't have to do that." The rip on her glider was relatively small and wouldn't alter her flying all that much, but that was rather helpful of her.

Ally took the glider graciously. "I want to help anyway I can." Kaimi stated, "No matter what the job is."

Ally nodded in understanding. "Ally! Common we're going now!" Lyra shouted.

"Audrey, I need you over here for your lesson!" Damien called. Audrey scuttled towards the training group.

Ally put a hand on Kaimi's shoulder, "Kaimi, I need to ask you to tell Tom to keep a close eye on Aurdery, I fear he may follow us to the temples." Kaimi nodded. Ally smiled in thanks and took to the sky.

Her staff span into a green glider. Well at least the colour looked nice.

She quickly caught up to Lyra and Jin, who were already halfway up to the temple. The Northern Air Temple was large very and peaceful. But up close it looked anything but peaceful; like the Eastern Air Temple it was littered with debris and broken armoury. The remains of the battle was more obvious then the last.

Lyra and Jin looked heartbroken, it was then Ally realized that they weren't there with her to survey the damage of the Eastern Air Temple. She could have cursed herself, she should have told Lyra and Jin before hand, she could understand the turmoil in their minds, the doubt they could find survivors if the damage was like this...

This time Ally was the source of comfort; she placed her hands on each shoulder of the girls shoulder, "There may be survivors, so don't give up hope."

The two older girls nodded in thanks in sadness. "Do we split up?" Lyra asked.

Ally shook her head, remembering the past mistakes and keen to not repeat them. "Last time it ended with Kin and Tom being knocked out and me having to fight and get captured."

"Okay so where do we start?" Jin asked.

"How about by giving an old friend a hug?"

The three girls whipped around in shock, "Tane!" Jin shrieked in happiness, lunching herself into his arms. Ally winced at Tane's obvious health condition; pink shinny burns covered his arms and bare toned chest, old yellow and purplish blue bruises covered his body and his left eye, his yellow pants were burnt, frayed and tattered. Ally noticed Tane had the Air Master arrows; she smiled, though it was sad.

"How did you end up in this state?" Lyra asked the sixteen year old in shock.

"Battling powered up fire-benders in a life and death situation isn't fun." Tane said well naturedly, kissing the top of Jin's head and letting her go in favour of hugging both Ally and Lyra.

"Don't I know it!" Ally laughed as she hugged her old friend tightly, relieved to see a friendly face survive such an obvious brutal attack. Tane was perhaps one of the easiest people to get alone with, besides Aang of course. Remembering that they shouldn't stay out in the open she said, "Common, if Fire Nation soldiers spot us-"

"They left three days ago." Tane reassured her, letting go to take a good look at all three girls. "Well Ally, you've certainly had your fair share of fights." He said, seeing the angry old burn on her left shoulder and the still itchy herb paste covering part of her face.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Someone has to stand up to those lost souls."

"Those souls are not lost; there is no return from such evil." Tane said darkly. "Their souls are as dark as the ashes they leave behind."

Ally nodded and muttered softly "Grudges run through the family."

Tane looked at her quickly, "Tom's alive? My little brother?" he asked hopefully, unbidden tears swelled in his gray eyes.

"Yeah, thanks to Ally the children of the Southern Air Temple managed to escape." Lyra beamed.

Ally frowned, "You give me too much credit, the Sisters and Monks and older Air-bending Masters died to give us the chance to escape, they deserve the recognition more than I do."

The silence lasted a long time, Jin and Lyra looked at each other. Tane cleared his throat, "Unfortunately only two of us survived the attack, we were knocked unconscious and awoke a day after the attack finished, and we travelled as far as we dared because, as you can see, with our injuries we could not travel far."

"Who?" Lyra asked softly. They started to follow Tane into the temple.

"Me and Sophie. The two of us searched the whole mountain, we found seven others alive but... they couldn't make it."

Shock and pain and relief made it almost impossible for Ally to walk. But she was determined and asked as gently as she could, "You said 'with our injuries' does that mean Sophie...?"

"My burns hurt but not as much as Tane's must have hurt." a new voice suddenly answered from the shadows. Ally jumped in surprise and almost attacked had it not she recognized the small shy voice.

"Sophie!" Ally cried, she dropped to her knees and embraced her small four year old cozen, tears starting to sting her eyes. Sophie hugged her small burned arms around Ally's neck and small sobs began to make the small tremble. "Shhh, it's okay, you're alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Ally whispered her throat constricting and her heart clenched.

I won't ever let a fire bender near her, she vowed, I won't let Gyasto down.

"Are you sure there is no one else?" Ally heard Jin asked Tane softly.

"Well there is Dawn."

"Who?"

There was a meowish sort of hoot, and something with two claws landed on Ally's shoulder. Sophie looked up with tear tracks running down her pale cheeks, her eyes very similar to Ally's stormy blue, except perhaps it was lighter, tamer storm. Innocently childlike, Ally realized with a slow forming smile.

The clawed feet shuffled onto her injured shoulder and she winced slightly. Looking up she was startled to meet wide hypnotic green catlike eyes, an owls body was attached to a catlike head and tail. Its feathers and fur was white with black freckles. A Cat Owl.

"Hi Dawn." Sophie said softly, holding her burnt arm out for a perch. The bird hopped onto the offered arm and nuzzled its head under Sophie's chin. Sophie giggled and Ally felt a small smile play on her lips, she let it spread voluntarily. After so much, Ally was amazed at how someone could maintain innocence.

"That's everyone." Tane said.

Ally picked Sophie up with ease, the small girl was so light it felt as if she was using air-bending. Dawn the Cat Owl perched on the Sophie's shoulder. Ally used a little air bending to pick up her staff she dropped.

"Then let's go." Ally said.

The air was lit with celebration and horrible sadness. Two survivors had joined the group but they were devastated at the reminder of how many lives were lost, laughter was a mixture of sad tears and happy laughter. Sympathy, sadness and grief mixed with joy, happiness and love. The emotional climax danced in the air as they sang songs of free wind spirits, nature and freedom and songs of remembrance.

"Don't leave me it'll get so cold.

Don't want to let go of your hold,

So don't go you give me life.

So stay or I'll suffer in strife.

I hear your voice. (A whisper in the air that has your voice.)

It whispers in the night.

I know that I'm not in sight,

But stand up I'll show you light,

Let the stars guide you right,

Everything will be just fine.

Just follow the stars line,

So let the stars guide you home. Because I live in you." They all sang into the night and slept only when it was well and truly past midnight.

.

**A/N; I kind of suck at writing song lyrics, so no flames please, I already know I failed with the attempt, I spent a whole half hour writing that song up, *snorts in self disgust.* rather pathetic really. One reason why I envy poets.**

**Ally; why are you complaining? I was the one singing it! **

**Author; * grins sheepishly.* But I reunited you with Sophie! **

***Ally smiled* Well I suppose I'll let you slide on that one… **


	11. attack of the frozen wood frog

**Author Note; I am so sorry I didn't update for the past few days, at least I didn't leave you to hang off a cliffy. **

Read & Review

**Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar the last air bender. **

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Eleven-~*~~~*~_

_The sphere of ice holding the boy and bison drifted in the underwater world, pulled by the swirling currents till it got steadily colder, South Pole cold. A glacier connected to the icy prison... Suddenly a new sight swirled in the form of a person, Avatar __Roku... his eyes glowing pure white with power, his long hair and beard swirling with the water. _

_"This won't work." he said, his voice mixed with thousands of other voices. "There is too much time... The cycle will be broken in time."_

_What? _

_"Keep the Air-benders safe." he said forcefully, again in the powerful voice of many. "The world needs balance..."_

_I'm trying. _

_"You must hurry and find the single survivor from the __Western temple... There is too much time... you must be quick, he is captured and heading to Fire Lord Sozin, they believe he is the Avatar.__" The image of a twelve year old boy beaten and bruised came into focus; he was in a familure room... the same room she'd been in before. "Find him at Kyoshi Island."_

_That's half way across the world!_

Ally gasped, clutching her head tightly. Pain pulsed behind her eyes and banged on her temples. Ally groaned in agony, this had never happened before, a vision causing pain afterwards, it felt as though someone had reached into her mind and yanked hard.

She opened her eyes and something moved away from her face, sunlight blinded her and didn't help her headache; she flinched and looked away from the sunlight. "Ally, are you alright?"

"Fine," Ally croaked, her throat felt dry and her lips cracked. She coughed violently.

"You've got a high fever!" said Koiki alarmed, "You're not fine, don't lie!"

Ally shook her head and regretted it instantly, "ugh! I need to go to Kyoshi Island." She struggled to stand up, she coughed again.

"Why?-"

"-Not in that state you don't!-"

"I have too!"

"Ally, you're sick!"

"I had a vision!" Ally said firmly. "Of the last remaining Nomad from the Western Air Temple, his captured and we need to stop wasting time." But what about time? something about too much time... or too little time? She coughed violently.

There was silence. "You heard Ally everyone! Pack it up! Next stop, Kyoshi Island!" Damien shouted.

Ally sat up and watched as everyone started to help pack camp and get the flying bison ready. The lemurs were watching the hustle owlishly. Koiki reimaged through a woven bag of herbs and healing equipment next to her. Snow-fire dipped her wolfish head so Sophie could climb up and sit on Ally's other side. Dawn the white Cat-Owl perched on Ally's uninjured shoulder. A lemur chittered angrily and the Cat Owl hissed, Ally winced at the loud noises around her and coughed again.

"Ally lay down." Koiki said.

Ally complied weakly and shivered as wet sweat formed along her forehead. Sophie laid down next to Ally, worried about her well being. Koiki started to sponge the sweat off her face. There was a chorus of "Yip, Yip!"

Ally felt Snow-fire lift of the ground with a loud howl, the flying bison gave large roars. The cloud filled sky came up quickly, and soon clouds started to dance around the group, the watery air complying with every swish of the air-benders bending.

The sky air made Ally shiver as the cold sweat trickled down her neck. Suddenly Damien's arms lifted her and she gave a noise of protest. There was a rush of air as she, carried by Damien, floated into the large circular saddle. Blankets started to pile on her and little Sophie tried to comfort her cozen by combing her small fingers through Ally's long, dark brown messy hair.

Everything went out of focus. She surrendered her body's need to sleep.

_The prison was warm. But the metal walls and bars were cold and the squeaks of rats could be heard. Footsteps entered the hallways at a steady pace, keys jangled, mocking those in the prison. _

_The footsteps came to a halt, the key hole turned slowly. She watched from a dark corner as the metal door opened, Fire-lord Sozin entered with a regal air to him, looking around in distain. "I hear from Commander Zakus that you have done great miss-deed __Admiral Lee__." he said, fire gold eyes looked down at the man she almost didn't recognize. _

_Admiral Lee looked up from his bow, his clothing was of prisoner clothing and his hair no longer tame and neat, but messy and unkempt. "I never did any miss-deed my lord; my loyalty to you has never wavered despite what __Commander Zakus has told you." _

_"He tells me that you let the girl and her companions escape and did not attempt to stop them." The fire-lord said. _

_She watched as Admiral Lee shook his head, "It is as much his fault as it is mine, the girl sent a dust cloud in the air while I was trying to track another's movements, I had hoped to find the direction the other nomads may have been. By the time the dust cleared there was nothing I could possibly have done."_

"_Commander Zakus thought he'd bring it to my attention that you threatened him." The Fire Lord growled. _

_"He was insulting the air-benders into fighting in anger and drive, these were Air bending masters and if they had gotten angry the soldiers, I am sad to say, would not have been able to fight them." _

_"What made you so sure the soldiers couldn't have taken them in combat?" Sozin questioned. _

_"Three days before we had the girl in custody." Admiral Lee said. "And she was broken free by five other master air-benders, my lord I'm talking about a full war ship of a hundred soldiers, her companions are formidable opponents." _

_The fire lord frowned in thought, "Guards! Release him. Put Zakus in his place." _

_"Yes sir."_

_"Now, Commander Lee. I have an important mission for you; it's your only priority." The Fire Lord said. "Bring me that girl. Alive, she knows where the Avatar is, I know it. This will prove your loyalty to me."_

_"I won't fail Fire lord Sozin."_

The world of the sky fluttered before Ally's eyes. Clouds lazily drifted around them as her fellow Air Masters moved the air currents around them. The vision faded from her mind, leaving only one important fact. Commander Lee was tracking them. She soon realized there was something in her mouth, it was frozen but slowly it felt slimy and it wriggled. She felt bile rise in her throat and she spat out whatever was in her mouth. A Frozen Wood Frog.

"Aggeh!" Ally gagged, spitting and choking and fighting the sick that threatened to rise. She knew Snow-fire wouldn't appreciate being sick on. She brang her sleeve to her mouth and rubbed the fabric over her tongue, trying to rid the awful taste and germs that were sure to be there.

Symthetic quite laughter filled her ears and she turned to glare at them. "What was a_Frozen Wood Frog _doing in my_**mouth**_." she asked slowly, a deathly glare revolving to every face. If this was a prank...

Koiki looked sheepishly sorry, "It was the only cure to your cold."

"You put a frozen wood frog in my mouth!" Ally shrieked; she was sure there was a wart on the back of her mouth. First itchy herb paste and now a frozen wood frog. She almost barfed at the thought.

Ally got up and leaped onto the saddle Koiki was on, took the herb paste off her face, and advanced on the retreating nomad. "Common Ally I was helping you!" he said desperately. "It sucks I know but it was the only way for you to recover quickly."

Ally narrowed her eyes and tackled Koiki and shoved the itchy herb cream down his pants. She stood up and forced Koiki's hands together with an air bending ball. She was very much aware of the roaring laughter coming from everyone around her.

Koiki and Ally did not speak to each other for the whole day, stubbornly refusing to even make eye contact. Ally knew it was wrong of her to give into her urge for childish revenge but she was already close to breaking point and the frozen frog thing made her emotions blow out of proportion. Koiki was just trying to help after all, and at least she wasn't suffering a sore throat and an almost unbearable head pain.

The sun began to fall over the horizon and hues of magnificent pink, orange and gold highlighted the clouds as stars began to flicker to life.

Koiki sat beside her, "Hi." he said awkwardly, and afraid she was still mad at him.

"Hi." Ally said, feeling extremely guilty.

"Look I'm really sorry about-" they began together. "-You go first-" they said in union. They laughed nervously.

"Look Ally I'm really sorry." He said in a rush. "It was the only way you'd get better quickly. I should have asked for your consent - the others warned me you'd act like that, I-"

"-Koiki!" Ally laughed, "I understand, and I'm sorry too, I let my emotions cloud my judgment. It was only logical for you to do anything you could to make me better. I'm sorry for shoving the cream down your pants."

Koiki grimaced, "I have to admit now I know what made you so irritable over the last few days. That cream is really itchy. How did you survive that for four days?"

"I didn't want a scar the size of the earth kingdom on my face." Ally admitted.

Koiki laughed at the choice of her words. "Well you'll be pleased to know that you don't. There's only an outline and that's hard to see. It will disappear in a few more days."

Ally smiled, "We'll be at Kyoshi soon, if we're lucky it'll still be night time when we find the ship, the cloak of darkness will be to our advantage."

"I'll tell the others." Koiki said as he got up and used simple air bending to jump across the wide space between Snow-fire and another bison, not even noticing the height he would fall from if he missed the bison.

Ally looked at the island slowly they were coming towards; Ally squinted; trying to see a familure fire nation ship in semi darkness. Just as the last rays of sun disappeared she spot the familure ship that she had been held hostage on. The moon made its self known, covering the world in a silvery light.

Ally called the ship to everyone's attention, "Alright. We need a plan."

.

**Remember Reviews = happiness.**

**.**

**Author; *backing away from a furious Ally.***

**Ally; Give me a good reason why I shouldn't do what I am about to do. **

**Author; I was just adding humour to the story!**

**Ally; *stormy blue eyes flash* by making me suck on frozen wood frogs?**

**Author; that was not me! I swear! Anyway the readers want to see troubles and problems and humour, not rainbows, unicorns and lollipops. *Runs away from Ally who wants to throw Author over a cliff* until next time! **


	12. Attack gone wrong

Disclaimer; Once again I don't own Avatar the last Air-bender. And this goes for the whole story, I am sick of writing this more than once.

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Twelve-~*~~~*~_

Ally dodged out of the line of sight, behind a few creates. Tane stayed where he was, creating an air ball in his palm just in case they were caught. Tane was a Master at Air bending after all and insisted they needed him. Ally didn't agree due to the fact that he still needed to heal, but she realized they needed all the help they could get so she held her tongue. Tane's scars still cracked and bled if he moved to much, so did Sophie's but thankfully her four year old cousin wasn't going to fight fire benders anytime soon, if Ally could help it.

Damien rolled to a stop next to her, also managing to move without any guards seeing him. Kin and Jin hid in the shadows of a catapult near the far end of the ship, while Lyra and Tom had gotten onto the roof of the cockpit; they were going to provide a distraction.

Ally looked at the wide space between her and the stairs in the middle of the deck. Guards were everywhere, holding lanterns and spears.

"Hi Ally!" said an excited Audrey.

Ally gave a start of surprise and covered the boy's mouth. Her heart beating wildly in the tense seconds, where she thought they'd be caught, she looked at Damien with wide shocked eyes and then to the four year old in silent fury. What the hell did this small boy think he was doing! Did he think this was a game? Did he not understand the danger he had just walked into! She thought he was smarter than this!

She froze as a thought accord to her, if Audrey was here does that mean some other fool-hardy air children decided to join? She looked at Damien only to see he was looking furiously at Keoni and his older brother Hori, who were next to a frustrated and angry Tane.

"Oi!" Shouted a deep rough.

They froze.

"Well, well, look what we have here." said another.

Ally looked behind the crate she was behind and almost yelled out in fear and frustration. Kaimi, Malu and Sophie were struggling against the hold of some soldiers. Why did the universe seem to think it appropriate to make the promise she made near impossible?

"What do we do with them sir?"

"Its only the avatar that needs to stay alive. Kill them." A voice said dismissively.

Ally leaped out of her hiding place in absolute fury, she swung her foot in a wide arc; air blasting the leader overboard. Kin and Jin jumped out of their own hiding places and caught several guards off guard, throwing them overboard. Damien lunged into action and as Tane joined the fray.

Ally ran up to the surprised guards who were still holding Kaimi, Malu and Sophie. She dodged a fire stream easily and hit them each with an air disk, sending them reeling backwards with arms and legs flailing. Ally threw a swift sharp glare at the three girls, making them flinch. "Get back to the others now." Ally hissed before joining the other masters in the fight.

Ally saw the four year old Audrey jump up onto his crate and punched a soldier in the nose along with a blast of air that sent the surprised soldier flying, it would have been comical had it not been for the fact that Ally was in a bad mood.

"Kin!" Ally shouted across the ship's deck, "Get the trouble makers back to the others!"

Ally watched from the corner of her eye as Kin ended her fight with two fire-benders and shot towards Audrey, Kaimi, Malu Sophie, Hori and Keoni; Who were starting to be surrounded by fire benders.

Ally sufficiently ended her battle with seven amateur fire-benders by creating funnels of air latching onto the fire-benders legs and throwing them around and into their fellow soldiers.

Ally pushed herself towards the surrounded group of foolish children and a defensive Kin, who looked as angry as Ally felt. Ally sprang into the air and flipped into the air to land in front of the surrounded children and next to Kin. Ally spun her arms and funnels of air with the force of cyclones grabbed the soldiers by the torsos.

Ally lifted her arms high and spun her body around as several fireballs shot at the group of children that hadn't mastered air bending. A dome of air shielded the children and she shot her captives into the air and they fell into the vast ocean hundreds of feet away.

"I've never seen that move before." Kin commented tensely as she diverged a fireball that would have hit her back.

"No, because I made it up - myself." Ally grunted as she stopped a large inferno engulfing her and the others.

"You'll have to teach as that one." Kin said tightly. "That move looked familure though."

"It's a move that originated from water benders, just tweaked a bit so air benders can use it."

"Neat." Kin muttered, Kin swayed her arms down and pushed her and the children into the air and out of sight in the darkness.

Ally rolled away from a fire whip, it came at her again and got her injured shoulder, and she flinched and spun out of its way as it came at her again. Six disks of fire shot at her and she flipped forwards, dodging the disks and threw the owner into the fire bender who still had a fire whip in his hand.

They fell overboard.

Lyra and Tom jumped down from the tower they were on, and shouted, "What happened to the plan!"

"Audrey and his friends decided they could take on fire benders and joined us." Ally grunted as she blocked incoming fire, "Three of them got caught and now we are fighting our way to save the air bender who is still captured!"

Tom let out a few swear words as he ducked a quick fireball. Tom joined his older brother Tane in fighting several fire benders while Lyra joined Jin in keeping a few other fire benders at bay.

"Ally, get bellow deck and get this Air bender. Well hold them off!" Damien shouted as he circled around one of his opponents and shot them into another.

Ally ducked a rouge fireball and down the stairs into a metal corridor. She created an air ball and hopped onto it, zooming down the hallways and slammed into none other than Monk Afiko. Ally leaped up and out of the way of a vicious air slice that threatened to cut her head.

"Little brat!" Afiko spat, shooting a powerful blast of air. Ally spun a cocoon of protective air and staggered at the onslaught that Afiko sent her way.

Ally took out her Kyoshi fans and flipped them open before diving to the side and running up a wall, landing on the floor in a crouch. She jumped up and twirled three successive kicks to create three tornados and pushed them at Afiko, who slammed into the tornados and was sent to the ground. Afiko flipped back onto his feet and slammed his body into her, she hit the ground hard. The old man then clenched his frail fist and Ally chocked.

He had cut off any of her air supply and she was losing oxygen fast. He was going to kill her.

Ally felt her face was turning blue, she dropped her fans on instinct and clawed at the air, trying to catch it but coming up with nothing, her brain was fogging up with little supply of oxygen, the outside of her vision was turning black...

Ally went slowly went limp and her eyes closed. She was dropped to the floor carelessly. Afiko stared coldly at the unmoving body, which lay there, silent as the grave.

.

**Author Note; Thanks for the reviews but I need more then 1 – 3 per chapter! So because of this I won't post another until I reach 25 reviews. Sorry to leave you on such a big cliffy! *smirks***


	13. Never fear your saviour is here!

Author comment; LOL I had no _**IDEA**_ you'd all review so fast... Well I am known to keep promises, and I never break them... So here it is the promised chapter! Enjoy.

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Thirteen-~*~~~*~_

Ally shot from the ground where she once lay, spinning a kick, there was a loud crack as her foot connected with the side of the old traitor's neck. Afiko crumpled to the ground, eyes glazed over, unseeingly staring up at Ally, the expression of shock permanent on the Monks withered face. His head bent at an odd angle.

Ally stumbled backwards in shock, she had meant to knock him out, just knock him out... Not this... Not... like this... - No... - She had... She - she had. Ally swallowed down the bile but it spewed from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with a sleeve, her mouth tasted bitter and her stomach churned in guilt.

She could almost imagine Monk Gyasto face turn from proud and fatherly to disappointment and disgust. Every life is precious... Every life is meaningful... All life is sacred... All life is precious.

Did this make her no better than Fire Lord Sozin? Or the fire-benders who had killed - Ally winced and tears stung her eyes. Had she let Monk Gyasto down? - Ally sucked in a shuddering breath... The last Nomad from the Western Air Temple - Ally took a regretful look at the traitors monk - traitorous but a life...

Ally ran down the hallway, to afraid to look at the empty shell; that use to be Afiko. She wasn't going to get many good nights over this.

Ally skidded around the corner and ducked, two swords tried to take a jab at her, Ally moved around the blades; dodging recklessly close to the blades but the skilled swords men seemed to just keep Ally at bay, keep her busy. The lanterns on the walls flickered eerily as she swiftly dodged a skilled swipe at her leg.

She didn't show any of the emotion that was in turmoil with her mind, her facial muscles didn't seem to want to work. She stepped left, spun to the right as other sword sliced the air, ducked down and side stepped to the left, then shot between the legs and tripped her opponent over. She kicked her opponents weapons away with air bending then proceeded to run down the corridor.

Ally kept going as three guards with swords lunged to attack her, she ran up alongside the wall, upside down on the roof then alongside the wall again. She cleared the gobsmack guards easily and continued to run, the sickening emotions still coiling around her mind like brewing storm clouds.

A large metal door came into view and she blew the guards into the door, efficiently knocking them out. She rummaged through the pockets and turned the lock. She opened the door cautiously.

A beaten twelve year old boy looked up with swollen black eyes. He looked hopeless and fragile in sickness and Ally's heart clenched. She raced up to him and cut the chains that bound him to the wall. He stumbled and Ally caught him, picking him up with ease, had they been starving him? She thought furiously.

Momentarily forgetting her sins she raced out of the prison chamber with the boy in her arms. His head lolled on her shoulder and she looked down at his pale face. It was like he had never seen the sun before the skin was so pale. Cuts and bruises littered the fragile body and Ally pushed herself to run faster.

She stopped. It was the guard with the duo swords. But it wasn't a guard it was Admiral - No, Commander Lee. Great, She now officially hated fate.

The boy in her arms stirred, as though through his semi conscious he knew that she stopped because of danger. Ally looked at the Commander with glaring stormy eyes.

"If this boy's state is your doing I swear I'll kill you." Ally whispered, which cut into the eerily silence.

"Is that so," Commander Lee said, taking a step forward. His golden eyes looked at the injured boy with, sympathy? "Then I need not worry, I only arrived an hour ago."

"You're not taking me alive." Ally hissed, a vague memory of a vision arising in her mind.

"Want to wager on that?" Commander Lee said taking another step forward.

"Air Nomads do not have money; we've never seen the need for it." Ally scowled, stepping backwards.

"I seem to recall someone telling me the Air Nation grew their own food." Commander Lee admitted, taking another step forwards.

"Take one more step and I won't remember my peoples view on life." Ally bluffed. She really didn't want to have more blood on her hands.

Commander Lee stopped, "Was that you who killed Monk Afiko?" He sounded shocked and Ally flinched, tears un-wantingly spilled from her stormy blue eyes, that hurt her more than fire could. Lee's answer was not said in words, but clear as day.

Ally didn't say anything, her emotional climax made her lash out with a foot and pushed the air currents to knock Commander Lee over, however, he made a shield of fire to prevent himself being blown away.

When he let the fire die down Ally was nowhere in sight, already having backtracked into another corridor and sprinting down it. She saw a flight of stairs and she thanked whoever was still watching over her.

Holding the injured boy close to her, trying not to jost him too much, she climbed the flight of stairs four at a time. Fire and air could be heard duelling though the night air, Ally jumped the last few steps and landed on deck, taking in what was happening.

Damien was with Lyra, battling back to back, keeping seventeen fire benders at bay. Jin and Kin were controlling huge funnels of air and lashing at any fire bender that came into sight. Tane looked haggard and was helping Tom in fighting any fire bender that approached.

"Into the air!" Ally shouted above the battle cries and roaring flames.

Ally watched in relief as one by one the Master Air benders heeded her order and lunched themselves into the night sky. The Fire benders turned toward her and she followed her fellow air benders into the air, taking the injured last survivor of the Western Air Temple with her.

She landed smoothly onto Snow-fire's saddle and lay the injured boy in front of a stunned and rather horrified Koiki, "What the hell did they do to him?" he wondered out loud, echoing Ally's previous thoughts.

"Do whatever you need to do." Ally whispered, giving Koiki's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Koiki gave a brief nod and started to dis-infect the boy's wounds then proceeded to bandage them.

Ally jumped and used a little air bending to land on Snow-fire's wolfish head, picking up the reins Ally looked behind her, making a head count... Ally looked around at the six guilty looking face with a stern look, then to her fellow Master Air benders who were all sporting some sort of injury, her gaze shifted to the seven babies who were sleeping, then to the other children who knew what responsibility meant. The lemurs were all present and so were the bison's.

"Yip, yip." Ally called when she had finished the head count and satisfied that they had left no one behind.

.

**Author; You all know the drill! Press the shiny button that says 'review' and type in what you think! No update unless you all get that review statist up to thirty-five!**

**Ally; *rolls eyes in amusment.* you're going to do that every chapter now aren't you? **

**Author; Yep!**

**Ally; *Creates the air whip* (sternly) Leave your faithful readers alone. **

**Author; *Cowers in fear of being thrown off a cliff* Okay! Okay! You guys don't have to review if you don't want to. Though it'd make me happy. Happy Author = faster update's!**


	14. punishment, fighting and twiller leaves

**Hi everyone! Enjoy this Chapter!**

**R&R**

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Fourteen-~*~~~*~_

Ally looked at them; her previous anger at them when she first saw them on that ship had multiplied, making her stalk back and forth in front of them. They had landed on a small Island in the early morning, making camp in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

Kaimi, who wanted to be helpful and help them as much as she could was looking down, avoiding Ally's harsh storm-like eyes.

Malu, the girl who got along famously with everyone, studious and a fast learner, she was looking at Ally but not directly in the eye.

Keoni looked completely annoyed and regretful, but not as annoyed as Ally was.

Hori looked away when Ally looked at him, a look of regret on his face.

Audrey flinched as Ally looked at him, Ally had a high opinion of the four year old, though she shouldn't, she realized now.

And Sophie, Ally met the small girl's large tears, trying not to flinch at Sophie's regretful gaze.

Tom, Lyra, Jin, Kin, Tane and Damien looked mutinous, gazes all looking at the six disapprovingly and traces of anger. The other air nomads were staying very clear of the group. Koiki was still tending to the new face in the group, muttering about 'stupid, cruel, good for nothing fire-benders.'

"I don't know what you were thinking." Ally whispered, her words lingering in the air. "Or if you were even thinking at all." Ally said louder. "Is my mind playing tricks on me, or did two four year olds really believe they could take on a horde of fire benders who would have no qualms of killing you on sight!" Audrey and Sophie flinched. "Did the rest of you think you could take on trained fire benders and think you could take them on without the slightest inkling of high level air benders techniques? Letting four year olds join you just to add to the stupidity!" They all winced at the harshness in her voice.

Ally forcefully calmed herself, "I made a promise," she began slowly, "to Monk Gyasto." Her fellow masters looked at her in shock, Ally hadn't told anyone about this. "You see, when the fire-nation attacked Monk Gyasto awoke me, if he hadn't we would all be dead."

_"Ally! Ally! ALLY! Wake up! Wake up NOW!" Someone shouted in Ally's ear. Ally bolted upright. Monk Gyasto came into her view. She got out of bed and before she could ask what was wrong, her answer was the door being knocked down by a blast of fire. Ally screamed in shock, why was the Fire Nation attacking us? _

_Monk Gyasto swiftly drew up an air shield to protect both of them from a second powerful blast of fire coming at them. Gyasto then shot a gust of wind from his palms and the Fire Nation soldier shot away like a rag doll. _

_"Ally, go and wake up the children and protect them. Get them far away and don't look back." Gyasto said and he created the air scooter to get out of her room to help the other Air Guardians. _

"That was the last I saw of Monk Gyasto." Ally said, trying to mask the emotion that was in turmoil. "And every day I find myself thinking about what he'd want me to do, holding onto the thoughts 'I won't let him down.'" Ally glared at the shell-shocked children. "And I find it getting harder and harder to keep my promise to him, because not only are the fire nation trying to kill us, but the fact that you feel the need to give your life away!" Ally glared at them.

"We just wanted to help!" Keoni said in annoyance.

Ally gritted her teeth, "Oh yes, you all helped a bunch." She said sarcastically. "Efficiently helping our plan that had so much fighting in it as though we didn't have a prisoner to save!"

"Don't talk to me like you're my mentor!" Keoni shouted.

"Like it or not I am your mentor now! Along with Tom, Lyra, Jin, Kin, Tane and Damien." Ally shot back. "Look around you, all of you! These are only thirty-two remaining Air Nomads in the entire world, these are the last survivors, and we are refugees! Everyone else is dead!" Keoni and the rest of them flinched.

Ally calmed herself down again and spoke to the pale faces of her fellow master air-benders. "I've said what I wanted to say." She said quietly and walked to stand in the middle of the Master Air benders, a feeling of lead in the pit of her stomach.

Ally watched as one by one Tom, Lyra, Jin, Kin, Tane and Damien reprimand the children, telling them what they thought about this and various punishments that should befall upon them. When the reprimand had finished Ally half expected that to be that, the children looked even guiltier.

Tane stepped forwards, "I think I know a good punishment, the Monks Northern Air Temple used this method of complete silence. Where they put a mark on their forehead with red paste, and no one is allowed to talk to them."

"How long does it go for?" Damien asked emotionlessly.

"As long as the Monks see fit. But under these circumstances I don't know how long it should last. This is a serious matter."

"Three days sounds appropriate." Kin muttered in Ally's ear.

"I agree." Ally muttered back.

"Two days should be plenty." Lyra said.

Two days were the slowest days in Ally's life. Talking to Sophie was such a temptation that Ally dunked her head in a clear watered river to refresh her mind more than several times. Koiki was starting to calm down as the injured boy started to heal and get better. The boy was only conscious for fifteen minutes, enough time to get a name; Aireon, before he slipped back into slumber.

Ally spent most of her time helping Koiki; Aireon's bruises had started to turn old yellow and his burns were covered in that itchy paste Ally despised with a passion. Bandages covered cuts and the worst broken ankle Ally had ever seen.

"He must have been tortured on the ship or put up one hell of a fight." Koiki said.

"Or both." Ally said grimacing, re-bandaging Aireon's sprained wrist. "I'll go and clean the bandages." Ally murmured. Scooping up the blood stained cloths and walking towards the river.

"While or at it do you mind looking for some Twiller leaves?" Koiki called after her.

"No problem." Ally called back.

"Ally is it such a good idea for you to go alone?" Kin asked as she walked along side her.

"No, probably not." Ally said smiling slightly. "Do you think I was too hard on them?"

Kin frowned, "perhaps a little." she admitted, "But you certainly took the words out of my mind." Ally nodded thankful for Kin's honesty. "What's wrong Ally? You seem as though you feel guilty about something, like you've committed a horrible crime."

Ally winced as she kneeled beside the clear water of the river and started to clean the bandages. "Do you remember Afiko?" Ally said hesitantly.

Kin scowled at the name of the traitor. "The traitor? Yeah the one that sold us to the fire nation." Kin started to clean the bandages with the rivers water with anger.

"Well, I kind of... ummm..." Ally bit her lip, afraid of what Kin would think of her. She seemed scared at the thought of her killing fire benders back at the Eastern Air Temple.

"Ally?" Kin asked softly.

"Remember how you asked had I killed the fire benders at the Eastern Air Temple?" Ally asked hesitantly, Kin nodded.

"What would you think of me if I had?"

Kin paused, "I'm not sure... Are you saying that you-"

"No," Ally said quickly. "I just want to know what you'd of thought if I had, would that have made me like the fire lord?"

"No." Kin said firmly. "You could never be like him, his an evil person who probably enjoys killing."

"On the ship I ran into Monk Afiko." Ally admitted, keeping her eyes on the bandages she was cleaning, she felt sick again at the thought of what she had done... She remembered the shock in Commander Lee's eyes... even he thought it was impossible for her to kill... But Ally was only aiming for the temple, to knock the old monk out - not break his neck... It was an accident...

A hand softly came onto her shoulder, "what happened?" Kin asked.

Ally took a deep breath and plunged into the story of her last battle with the traitorous monk.

_Ally ducked a rouge fireball and down the stairs into a metal corridor. She created an air ball and hopped onto it, zooming down the hallways and slammed into none other than Monk __Afiko. Ally leaped up and out of the way of a vicious air slice that threatened to cut her head. _

_"Little brat!" Afiko spat, shooting a powerful blast of air. Ally spun a cocoon of protective air and staggered at the onslaught that Afiko sent her way. _

_Ally took out her Kyoshi fans and flipped them open before diving to the side and running up a wall, landing on the floor in a crouch. She jumped up and twirled three successive kicks to create three tornados and pushed them at Afiko, who slammed into the tornados and was sent to the ground. Afiko flipped back onto his feet and slammed his body into her, she hit the ground hard. The old man then clenched his frail fist and Ally chocked. _

_He had cut off any of her air supply and she was losing oxygen fast. He was going to kill her. _

_Ally felt her face was turning blue, she dropped her fans on instinct and clawed at the air, trying to catch it but coming up with nothing, her brain was fogging up with little supply of oxygen, the outside of her vision was turning black... _

_Ally went slowly went limp and her eyes closed. She was dropped to the floor carelessly. Afiko stared coldly at the unmoving body, which lay there, silent as the grave._

Ally closed her eyes and looked away from a silent Kin. "I pretended to be dead... To catch him by surprise... I didn't mean to kill him... I've never been so scared and disgusted with myself." Ally whispered. "I feel as though I don't deserve to be around your and the others... you haven't been tainted with evil."

"Ally, this doesn't make you a monster." Kin said quickly, "the fact that you regret tells me you're not evil. Monk Gyasto really would be proud, a little upset maybe, but proud none the less."

"I don't know... I feel so lost without him." Ally said, standing up and drying the clean bandages with air bending. "Who do leaders turn to... when they feel lost themselves?" She wondered out loud.

"They turn to their friends." Kin said smiling slightly, though strained. "I'll take these bandages back to Koiki."

Ally watched Kin walk back to the group then turned to walk into the trees. Looking for Twiller leaves from a small twisted shrub... what properties they held and why Koiki needed them she had no idea.

Finally she found a small bush that held a bush full of Twiller leaves... wow that must have been the first joke she had cracked in ages... pity she didn't say it out loud or people weren't around to hear it.

Ally smiled ruefully, plucking the soft thick leaves from the skinny brown branches. She heard a soft scream in the distance and instinctively shot towards the sound before her mind could catch up to what was happening, and by then she was already staring at what was happening.

A band of fire-nation soldiers were attacking an earth kingdom town. Outrage fueled Ally, shoving her into the line of fire, litterly.

It seems like every second day she attacked or was attacked by fire-benders.

Ally dodged a fire ball that was suddenly hurled at her, and shot off several disks of twisting air at the offender, she flipped backwards and landed her hand on the ground first before twisting her body into a twirl, air lashed out as a fireball shot at her, the fireball rebounded at its owners face, she landed in a crouch protectively in front of two earth kingdom boys.

Both boys, who looked identical to the last freckle, stood on either side of her and kicked up a boulder each and shot them at a fire bender each. Ally smiled, time to blow some dirt in the fire nations eye. Ally took out her Kyoshi fans from her belt and spun her hands like windmills then pushed up; dust was kicked up like an explosion cloud.

"Whoa." The boys said together with eyes wide. Yep, Ally thought, definitely twins.

Fire spat out of the cloud of dust and Ally flicked her fans almost lazily to redirect the fires path with air. She launched into the air and spun a double kick, effectively blowing the dust and fire-benders out of the small town, or at least out of this particular street.

Ally coiled her body and unleashed the tension by spinning high into the air in a fierce tornado. Above she could see every street that was under siege. Multiple funnels of twisting, twirling and lashing air struck down at the fire benders, sweeping them up with little trouble.

Ally scanned her surroundings and was vaguely surprised to see that the town was on a cliff side; Ally twisted her body and the tornado propelled her higher, then trapping the scared shitless fire benders into a large spinning orb of air she lashed her foot in a high arc and booted the fire benders off the side of the cliff and they hovered over the ocean. Ally smiled innocently at their shocked faces.

"No please, I can't swim." One of them, a fairly young one, said desperately.

Ally hid her brief flash of worry by narrowing her eyes, "Leave this place and never return." she warned.

They nodded and Ally left them a hundred meters away from the town, she landed just on the out skirts of the town, glaring at the retreating fire nation soldiers.

"You're an air bender!" someone exclaimed behind her exclaimed in shock, "We thought..."

Ally felt someone tug on her sleeve, "you dropped these." the twins from earlier said together, holding up a Kyoshi fan each.

Ally smiled, "thank you." she said graciously, and taking her fans back and putting them back into her belt.

"If there is anything we can do." said an elderly woman.

Ally smiled but shook her head, "Thank you for your offer but I must get back to my family." She bounded away without looking back.

What did she need before she was distracted by a troop of flame tosses? Oh! Right Twiller leaves. Ally retraced her steps lightly and found the clearing she was picking the leaves, finding the bush she stripped it of half its leaves with a quick use of air bending before she bounded into the clearing where the group were.

**.**

**Ally; *frowning in thought* that chapter should have been more action packed…**

**Author; *smiles amusedly.* I don't want to be **_**that**_** predictable.**

**Ally; *shoots a glare* I think you proved how unpredictable you are by making me **_**KILL**_** Monk Afiko. **

**Author; How the hell did I get into your bad books? Anyway people don't forget to review! Remember; Happy Author = Faster Updates!**


	15. Possessed by the Air Spirit

**Authors Note; HI EVERY ONE LOOK THIS WAY!** I would like to thank _**Violet Colored Pencil,**_without whom this chapter wouldn't have been up, due to author's block. This one is for you VCP. THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR HELP!

Enjoy.

_~*~~~*~-Chapter Fifteen-~*~~~*~_

"Ally!" Koiki exclaimed in relief, "I thought you had gotten lost!" he said.

Ally smiled serenely, trying not to take offence to that statement. "Sorry, had a little difficulty with a few fire benders."

"Hang on! What?" Damien said, using air bending to land next to Ally, who was ignoring her fellow master air benders in favour of re-bandaging Aireon's wounds.

"Why are you shouting Damien?" Jin asked as she came over with Kin, Tane, Tom and Lyra.

Ally suppressed a groan as Damien said that she had encountered fire benders. "Look they were attacking a village and I leaped in without thinking."

"Does this mean that we should pack up camp?" Kin asked. "What if they try to track us?"

"I don't think flying in this coming storm is a good idea." Ally said as she heard distant rumbling and a crackle of lightning flashed in the distance.

"I don't think that we have to fly in the storm, I mean we've only stayed for a half a day, and the nearest town is a least a mile away. If the fire benders tried to find us they'd have to be a pretty big army to scan this whole forest." Tane said.

Why? Oh why did Tane have to tempt fate? Ally thought as a sudden ring of bright yellow fire surrounded the camp site. Ally gripped her staff and leaped off the bison saddle she was on previously, flipping into the air gracefully to land on the grassy earth.

The Air Nomad children ran towards the bison as fire-streams lashed out from the ring of fire. Ally blocked the flames from clutching the children, who were now safely on the bison and Snow-fire.

Ally and the other masters spread out to make a circle around the Air Nomad children, protecting them from the fire benders that were just behind the wall of fire. Ally held her staff defensively; she drew in a calming breath and grimaced as the heat in the air made her mouth and throat dry.

Lightning flashed its forked tongue across the sky and thunder rumbled almost straight after. Sky water pelted down to the earth from the dark looking clouds, drenching Ally within seconds. Ally smiled slightly, water was good, it'd weaken the fire benders considerably, she could manipulate the air to make the water stop fire attacks...

Lightning flashed brightly again and Ally was reminded of the lightning striking her foot on the day of the first attack... Ally winced as Thunder came seconds after.

Suddenly fire nation soldiers slid through the fire unmarked and in front of Ally Commander Lee suddenly stepped through companied by several guards.

Ally glared at the armour clad soldiers, there are simply too many to take on a fight. Suddenly more soldiers walked through the glaring yellow haze accompanied by catapults. This couldn't be happening...They were closing in, fist drawn ready to punch out fiery blazes. The catapults already armed... They'd be shot down if they tried to fly away... If that didn't the lightning surely would. Lightning crackled again.

"Leave them alone Commander Lee." Ally yelled at him furiously. "They have done nothing to harm the fire-nation! They aren't a threat!" (-"Speak for yourself." Tane and Tom mumbled -) "They just trying to survive after what your people have done to them!" Ally continued over the roar of wind that had started to pick up and the plummeting water and the rumbles of thunder.

Commander Lee flinched at that last sentence, or was that a trick of the fire/lightning light? However his golden eyes narrowed.

Suddenly Snow-fire snarled in defence for her ridder, the large wolfish canines were revealed as the lips curled up, golden eyes furious at the fire around her and her soaking white fur was unable to raise hackles because of the rain.

"Just leave them alone!" Ally urged pleadingly as the fire-benders paused at the sight of the large angry Ermine-wolf. Lighting crackled again, but this time shot at one of the catapults, blasting the catapult sky high, but then it was redirected by a newly born tornado and hit another catapult.

Shouts of pain and scared screams pierced the turbulent air and the roar of rain like a Screeching Dodo. Ally looked around as suddenly Tom and Tane dropped to the ground in a bow, Ally looked up and saw the Great Air Spirit accompanied by seven small Thunderbirds.

The Air Spirit was made of mist and tornado twisting air, its eyes glowing a hypnotic white in the stormy darkness. The Thunder Birds were small with needle thin beaks that sparked with blue lightning, its incredibly long feathers were deep gray and their eyes shimmering white. Ally fell sunk to her hands and knees into a bow.

Suddenly the Air Spirit swooped down on Ally, turning into a ball of silvery light. Suddenly everything in her mind was calm, the shouts, the storm and the thunder; everything seemed to be muted slightly, as though she were underwater. She had never been more calm, yet so aware of her surroundings; the breath of life, the swaying of the branches making the leaves rustle, the faint howl of the wind, the rush of the rain and river... the heat of the soil and grass beneath her... She was one with the world.

Ally looked up in a haze at the slowly retreating fire benders. Her stormy blue eyes glazing over with eerily translucent white; giving her the appearance of a blind person. Her long brown wet hair dancing around in the turbulent wind. She stood up slowly and fire lashed out in long streams, partly doused by the rain still falling.

Her arms moved smoothly by their own accord; bending the fierce wind to cover the air children with a sphere of protective air, the air sphere flexing like another muscle, picking up the sky water, further strengthening the shield. Showing no emotion, everything was just easy, the power of the storm wind was with her, not against her, making her movements easy and graceful.

The catapults fired, sending large stones caught on fire at them, and screams cut into the storm. The sizzling stones slammed into the protection of the spinning air and broke into small pieces, rocketing back to the fire benders.

The bison roared in fear and aggravation as the thunder birds screeched out lightning and thunder once again rumbled overhead.

Ally's feet left the ground, as did the air-masters and the original air-benders. The dome continued to spin in the high vicious winds as furious fire lashed out once again only to be doused by the water that was spinning with the wind.

The remaining catapults fired the remaining boulders but they only smashed into rocks and dust. Finally they reached the clouds, parts of the misty world flashed and rumbled as the Thunder Birds started to circle the spinning ball of air. Lighting struck again, followed by thunderous booms.

Ally's glazed eyes melted back into stormy blue; she blinked and tensed as the feeling of calm and tranquillity slowly drained away, leaving her tiered and exhausted. Then realized that the sphere was still spinning and the pressure was keeping her air-born - She glanced at everyone else, relieved to see them alright, though terrorised out of their wits.

Suddenly lightning struck again and she was blinded by pure white light, she felt a flash of coldness seep into her then... Nothing. Stormy blue eyes won't open until hundred years have passed.

...

**Ally; *grinning like an idiot* See you in hundred years everyone! Don't forget to review! THIS IS SO COOL! I WAS POSSESSED BY THE ALMIGHTY AIR SPIRITS.**

**Author; (cautious) what's got you in such a good mood, besides being possessed? **

**Ally; Ummm... I was kind of hoping the war won't still be going in a hundred years? **

**Author; *raises eyebrow* Not by a long shot. Anyway what about Aang? **

**Ally; *rolls eyes* Aang is frozen in an iceberg; I've seen it in my visions. I'm guessing he won't come out until hundred years like us. **

**Author; *smirks* Maybe...**

**Ally; *glares dangerously* If I don't see Aang again... **

**Author; *Swallows' loudly.* you will! You will! Anyway my faithful readers, I have some good news, at least I think its good news... I am pretty sure this is good news. This is the end of this book - *Dodges several fire disks* who threw those! Was that you Zuko? That was you Iroh? (#_#) *cough, cough* Anyway as I was saying the continuation of this story is called; **

**'The Air-benders Rebellion, the first inferno Saga'**

**Keep a look out for it! It won't be up straight away, but it will be up in about... I'm not sure... But keep an eye out for it!**

**This Has Been FUN! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! *floats away into the distance***


End file.
